


Tailored For You

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: A chapter a day for November.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my sis. This story is yours

“No, I don’t want to. Hyung. I want to be with you!” Jiwon held Jinhwan hands in his so tight, Jinhwan swore blood was no longer circulating.

“Jiwon, be rational please. You are finally getting adopted and I want the best for you. We can write letters to each other and if the computer lab is available, we can always video call via Skype. When I get a job, I will get a mobile phone so we can video call each other all the time. We will not be officially broken up” Jinhwan had to convince himself of his words as well. Deep down he knew he will be just a part of Jiwon’s past. Just a fleeting moment in his memories. To love somebody is to let someone free right? Jiwon was selected by what seems to be a rich couple from Seoul and he knows Jiwon will have a brighter future there. What can this boy achieve being stuck in the provinces as an orphan? Jinhwan did not wish to hold Jiwon back from unleashing his full potential in the city. What Jiwon did not know was Jinhwan cried buckets to make sure he can no longer shed tears for their parting.

“Hyung, are you sure you want me to go? How about you? Do you want me to beg them to adopt you as well? Jiwon was desperate to be with Jinhwan. He finds the whole arrangement so unfair. Damn the timing! They barely dated for three months when he was told his adoption documents was being processed. He could barely recall the couple he had lunch with. It was nauseating to even think of a better future without Jinhwan.

“Idiot. If I get adopted as well, won’t that make us brothers. Would you kiss your brother how you kissed me last night?” Jinhwan joked with a thorn in his heart. Somehow, he was able to still put on a smile for Jiwon.

“Hyung, at least I will be with you and you will also have a chance of “this better future” you constantly promised me” Jiwon suddenly thought of the lovely couple again. Mr. and Mrs. Kwon. They lost their only son in a car accident and Mrs. Kwon was devastated. She lost her prince at a young age of eleven and they have been trying to conceive again; but their age was not an agreeable factor.

When Mr. Kwon came for a site inspection in Haenam, he saw Jiwon kicking ball with his classmates in the street. He ran up to Jiwon and literally shook his shoulder so hard, Jiwon almost kicked his balls. Something in Mr. Kwon eyes stopped Jiwon from getting alarmed and violent. It was eyes filled with delirium laced with devastation. Mr. Kwon was pulled apart from Jiwon by his classmates and calmed down after he realized Jiwon was Jiwon. He sat Jiwon down and told him of his late son and Jiwon understood. If he chanced upon a couple even with the slightest resemblance of his late parents, he would go berserk as well.

Mr. Kwon walked Jiwon back to the orphanage promising Jiwon he will visit Jiwon with his wife the next time he comes along. Mr. Kwon sure did work fast because within a week, his wife came down for a visitation with Jiwon. Jiwon remembered how she broke down crying when she laid eyes on Jiwon. She kept sobbing claiming her son came back to life. Their resemblance was uncanny and Jiwon found it freaky as well. The only difference was their late son seems pudgier in built.

The greeting seems eons ago. Days when Jinhwan and Jiwon was not even aware of their feelings of each other. Then, Jiwon without any care in the world grew attached to Mrs. Kwon over the few meals they shared and agreed to be her son if she wants to. Now, everything has changed. He either break that poor lady heart by rejecting her or Jinhwan’s heart by agreeing to leave with them.

Jiwon punched his pillows with tears streaking his face. “This is not fair Hyung. We will be hours away and I was told I will immediately start school. How would I find time to sneak here to see you? I have parents now and I don’t think I will be allowed to leave Seoul without them. Hyung please tell me what to do” Jiwon looked away, ashamed to be the one abandoning his love.

“Listen Jiwon, I will be out of here in a year or two. You are a smart fourteen years old boy who will blind the world with your beautiful smile. Go study, get good grades for an amazing future and I will be there to sponge off you. I promise. It is just for a year or two. Plus, don’t you think long distance makes it sexier?

“Hyung, I am so sorry. Please forgive me” Jiwon clenched his fists hard to control his outbursts. “Can I have one last kiss before I go?”

“You did not have to ask” Jinhwan leaned in and kissed Jiwon and pulled away before he could not stop himself from crying. “Go. They are waiting for you. I don’t wish for them to think of you as an imprudent child.

Jiwon peeled himself away from Jinhwan and walked out of the room without looking back.

The four-hour drive to Seoul seems to go on for years. Jiwon slumped at the back seat looking out of the windows with a blank stare. He was void with emotions and had no intention to engage in small talk. The driver drove on in silence and his new parents fell asleep an hour into the drive.

A part of him wanted to jump up and down on the seats. Brown leather with embroidered head rests which he assumes was his new dad’s company logo. His mum had beautiful pearls adorning her and her hair was perfectly coiffed. She must have put in effort to look good for him today and he just gave her the silent treatment since they left. He promised himself to make amends with her soon.

The image of Jinhwan smiling and waving goodbye kept replaying whenever Jiwon shut his eyes. It was a beautiful nightmare for him. He wishes for the next two years to pass by in a flash so he will be reunited with Jinhwan soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling in was fast. Jiwon arrived in Seoul, settled down for a quick second over the weekend and today, he is being driven to school. His parents did not waste any time to get Jiwon assimilated to the Seoul lifestyle.

Jiwon was a bit awkward while he spent the whole day with them. A silly thought for those who may never be in his shoes. Being adopted takes a lot of adapting to your new environment. His room was the size of the rec room at the orphanage, he has helpers waiting on him and he needed to get use to calling the two strangers Mum and Dad when he barely knows them. Being overly polite to each other, the awkward silence or the bombardment of questions to get to know him better. They were fussing over his needs and overthinking if he was disappointed with their arrangements. When he walked in his bedroom filled with art supplies, he knew they were overcompensating for his hobby. He smiled awkwardly and thanked them wholeheartedly for accepting him.

He walked through the gates of his new school and he pinched his thigh to wake up from this dream. Jiwon was convinced he is walking through the set of Boys over Flowers he saw a few years ago. Was this all real? Is he still dreaming? Wait! Is that Lee Min Ho walking towards him? _“Wake up Jiwon! Wake up, maybe you can return to Jinhwan!”_

“Hey, are you Aunty Chaerin and Uncle Jiyong’s new son?” _Lee Min Ho_ asked Jiwon with a cheeky smile

'_Huh, how would Lee Min Ho know my parents’ names?’_ Jiwon thought to himself

“My name is Chanwoo and I am your cousin! Our mums are siblings. Maybe you will meet the rest of the family this weekend. Let me show you around the school and just stick to me. Remember to just mention your surname and trust me, no one will bother you”

“Wait. Is my dad in the mafia or something?”

“Sure. He is” Chanwoo said it out so nonchalantly Jiwon gasped. “Aigoo, he is not. This is so funny. He is a mafia in the property industry. If he claims he is the second best, no one will dare to say they are the first. Your parents are genuinely nice, and our mums are in the fashion industry. They created the 2NE1 apparels. Have you heard of that label?”

Jiwon nodded in relief. He sure has not seen any of the teenagers in Haenam dressed in 2NE1, but he has seen their ads on TVs and magazines. No wonder his new mum looks so fashionable. Jiwon walked in silence as Chanwoo continued to do the school orientation with him. He just nodded obediently while mentally taking note of everything so he could update Jinhwan.

“Chanwoo. May I ask, how much does it cost to be here?”

“Monthly? I guess you can feed a family of ten?” Chanwoo chuckled at Jiwon’s expression. “Do not be intimidated, we are not like how the dramas portray us to be. We are all thirsty for knowledge and no drama between cliques or hierarchy or comparison of who is richer. This is a very chill place. We are all mutually benefitting each other so no competition or anything.”

_ **Bringggggggggggg** _

“I think your class is that way. Bye Jiwon see you for lunch!! Got to run!!” Chanwoo fled to his class leaving Jiwon making his own way to his first class as Master Kwon Jiwon.

Jiwon hasten his steps towards his class and bumped into someone running from another direction.

“OOF!” was all Jiwon heard. Jiwon books scattered on the floor along with the other dude.

“Sorry, I am so sorry. I was in the little boys’ room and the bell went off and I did not want to be late. So sorry.” Both crouching gathering their own belongings.

Jiwon held it in not wanting to offend anyone and silently sort out the mess on the floor. His materials were all mixed up with Koo Junhoe’s. That was the name repeatedly written on all the scattered pieces. Jiwon looked up at the same time as him and was greeted with the most beautiful pair of eyes he ever laid on. Jiwon’s eyes travelled lower and Jiwon cursed himself. His lips were in a beautiful shade of pink he was desperate to kiss. _“FUCK JIWON! JINHWAN IS WAITING FOR YOU”_

Jiwon jolted and ran off without exchanging greetings.

“Yo! Your notebook!” Junhoe was shock at how quickly that dude ran off suddenly. “Yo! –” Junhoe quickly scan the name written and shouted again “Kwon Jiwon!”


	3. Chapter 3

“So how was your day?” Jinhwan asked through the computer screen. Perks of being a Kwon was Jiwon had his own smart phone. He did not have to seek out for a café or even pay for it

“It was great. Apparently, I have a cousin named Chanwoo in the same school. He is funny and I will introduce you to him soon. He is younger than me but his speech, so refined and witty. Must have been the training being a chaebol. OH, and he looks like Lee Min Ho!!”

“So, are you attracted to him though?” Jinhwan cackled. “Here is just the same old same old. I guess you can even guess what we had for lunch and dinner today” Jinhwan is so sick of the food provided but he is always grateful for the roof over his head and all his ‘siblings’ he made over the years.

Jiwon froze over the question. _Did he know? I have yet to tell him about that encounter! _ “What are you talking about? Chanwoo is my cousin and he is straighter than a ruler. He, erm had so many girls having lunch with him. Pfft. No!”

“I am just kidding. Oh my God look at how flustered you are. Jiwon, you look funny. Are your parents treating you well? I hope they are. I want… no I need you to be happy”

“They are. We are still a bit awkward around each other, but it was not as bad as the first few hours.” Jiwon laughed out still amused by the whole experience. “She is now calling me Jiwon, I guess she is getting used to it. It was weird when she kept calling me Haon. By the way I saw his pictures, Hyung we really do look alike. No wonder she always looked at me as though I was haunting her--” Jiwon stopped mid-sentence as he was now haunted by the eyes, he saw earlier

“Jiwon. Are you okay?” Jinhwan could sense Jiwon was troubled. It is not an easy transition when you get adopted so late in the game. “Hey, you can tell me anything. I am fine.” Silence greeted Jinhwan. Again.

“Hyung, so what did you have for dinner today?” Jiwon asked after he snapped out of it

“OK. This is a sign of you being distraught. There will never be any change to the menu rotation, and you know that. You go and wash up and have your dinner. Someone else want to use the PC and you are so out of it. We will talk again. Miss you!” Jinhwan gave a flying kiss through the screen melting Jiwon’s unfocused heart

“Miss you too Hyung! My parents said I will be able to head down there to pay all of you a visit soon. So please expect my arrival. Good night”

Jinhwan’s call got disconnected even before he had time to answer Jiwon’s greeting. Jinhwan sighed and left his spot.

_“WAKE UP JIWON!! JINHWAN IS WAITING FOR YOU!”_ Jiwon chided himself while screaming into his pillow. How could a glimpse from a stranger shake him to his very core? It was not even a kiss or any form of physical contact but the glare, the thick eyebrows perfectly matching those powerful eyes and his milky skin.

Weirdly enough, Jiwon did not see him again for the rest of the day after their encounter. Chanwoo was ket busy introducing him to all his friends and their reactions were very amusing. When Chanwoo introduced him as his cousin, it will be greeted with a smile but when he emphasized that Jiwon is the Kwon’s adopted son, suddenly their interest piques and they congregated around him, Jiwon was not sure if it was because he is an adopted child or because his dad is Kwon Jiyong. King of Seoul (property).

Regardless, everyone was nice to him and Chanwoo was right, TV dramas blew it all out of proportion.

Without realizing, he silently wished to see the stranger named Koo Junhoe again


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwon walked around the campus mindlessly, minding his own business when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned expecting Chanwoo to be standing there smiling goofily but it was not. Instead there stood the visuals he has been thinking of. He must have stared directly at Junhoe’s face for a solid minute before Junhoe said anything.

  
“Hey, I know I am great looking and all, but your swooning was the longest someone ever swooned at me so far” Junhoe guffawed out loud.

  
Jiwon caught his breath and literally froze. Why is this person within his breathing space? Why is he aware of his presence? Why is he talking to me?

  
“You must be Kwon Jiwon? Hello, Earth to Mars.” Junhoe waved at Jiwon hoping to get a reaction.  
  
Jiwon broke out of the trance long enough to acknowledge he is indeed Jiwon by merely nodding his head. Jiwon then realized he was screwed. He was hoping Junhoe’s voice was like a croaky old frog or he have a personality like a soggy phonebook but, his voice was pulling Jiwon deeper and he was so cute with his gummy smile and his boopable nose. **_“JIWON!!_**” 

Jiwon shook his head furiously and got back his senses. “Yes, I am Jiwon and no I am not single”

  
“Aaww shucks. There goes my chance.”

  
Jiwon’s heart stopped pumping in that instant, hearing Junhoe joked that way.

  
“I am kidding. And dear Sir, I did not ask if you were available. I was asking if you are Kwon Jiwon. Here, you dropped your notebook yesterday. And when I called for you, you were dashing madly into your classroom. I could not find you during lunch because I was holed up in the music room. So, are you new in this school or are you new to Seoul?” Junhoe asked Jiwon questions after questions without slowing down.

  
“What do you mean by that? Do I look like a country bumpkin?” in an instant, the mesmerizing spell was broken”

  
“Yo chill. I was kind of hoping that if you are new to Seoul, I would have a reason to bring you around, capisce?” Junhoe flashed Jiwon another million-watt smile and Jiwon swore he went blind. The spell was back on. “I heard you are the new son for Uncle Jiyong. Is that a proper term? I don’t wish to offend you”

  
“Uncle? Are we cousins too?” Jiwon was hoping they are related so he will no longer have any confusions.

  
“Cousins? No way in hell. Then that would mean I can never date you.”

  
“Are you kidding me or is this a hidden camera prank? What? They aren’t other students here for you to pick on? Oh… is it because I am new, so is this part of your ritual? Fine. I get it. HA HA HA. Joke is on you. I told you I am attached” Jiwon was now on a pendulum swing of emotion. How could someone as beautiful as this be such an ass

  
Junhoe rolled his eyes at Jiwon and weirdly, even that was attractive to Jiwon. “Late Haon was a buddy of mine. We were music mates. And seeing you is surreal to me. It is like you are a more beautiful version of him, I might add. I feel the familiarity, yet you are more gorgeous than him makes me feel… erm different. But hey. I am strictly fine with being your tour guide. Swear. I just want my bestie back”

  
“How would I know you are not pissing on me?” Jiwon was on the defensive and he was unsure why.

  
“Here, scroll through my gallery" Junhoe handed his handphone to Jiwon trustingly. Jiwon took it reluctantly and scrolled one photo after another. Haon, Junhoe, Chanwoo and a few unknown guys pictures kept appearing and Jiwon was convinced. _Did Haon and Junhoe date?_

  
“If you are thinking what I think you are, no. We did not date. We really were just friends. So… can I please show you around? It will be healing for me too.” Junhoe please sounded like angels singing.

  
What could go wrong? Jiwon thought to himself. As Jiwon walked away, he sent a text via Skype to Jinhwan. _“If you have the intention to steal, but you **did not** steal anything, will that be considered a crime?”_

  
Just as Jiwon was about to put his mobile phone away, a notification from Jinhwan came in. _“No, Silly. A crime will only be when you put in actions to your thoughts”_.

  
Jiwon smiled feeling relieved that Jinhwan understood him the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiwon agreed to head to Hongdae after school with Junhoe. Just an innocent tour of Hongdae right? He should not feel guilty; his parents are too busy to bring him around and the clearance from Jinhwan was all he needed. Although he knew he is not doing anything wrong per se, he still felt guilty his heart was beating hard for another man.

As Junhoe was enthusiastically showing him the sights, Jiwon caught himself staring at Junhoe for minutes without registering whatever Junhoe was talking about. Junhoe’s smile, the way his eyes twinkle as he laughs, his weird imitations of celebrities and random outburst into song and dance. Jiwon was amazed by this flamboyance.

Even with Junhoe arresting all of his attention, Jiwon was able to admire the sights as well. The quieter lanes of Hongdae was busier than the busiest area in Haenam. The students laughing, merry-making, having study groups in cafes and openly dating, was refreshing to see. As he allows his eyes to wander absorbing the sights, he realized Junhoe was keeping mum which is weird for Junhoe to keep quiet for more than a few seconds. Jiwon turned his head and realized Junhoe was ordering some Tteokbokki from a street cart. Jiwon stood still and just stared at Junhoe being in his city boy elements. Junhoe was confident but not cocky. Beautiful yet so humble. Loud borderlining annoying. All this made Jiwon drawn to him.

Junhoe turned and saw Jiwon staring at him and walked over. Time stood still as Junhoe locked eyes with Jiwon. Jiwon immediately became flustered and knock over the tower of shoe boxes on display. “RUN!!” Before Jiwon could register anything, he felt Junhoe’s hand grabbing his pulling his body to run. Jiwon giggled while running down the streets holding hands with the one person, he swore not to be physical with.

Junhoe finally stopped running in one of the back lanes unfamiliar to Jiwon and started to pant while his eyes still locked with Jiwon’s. “That was hilarious. You should have seen the look on the shop assistants as the tower came crashing down. If only I videoed it in slow motion.” Junhoe was clutching his tummy while gasping for air laughing; without letting go of Jiwon’s hand.

Jiwon was also getting dizzy with the exhilarating turn of events and he stopped laughing when he realized Junhoe was staring at him. “What?” Jiwon asked while squirming his hand out of Junhoe’s grip.

“No, are you like whipped for me Jiwon?” Junhoe cackled at first but Jiwon’s silence proved something.

“What the fuck?!” Jiwon exclaimed

“Look, I am not trying to piss you off, but I see you staring at me so many times that I think you must have imprinted my face at the back of your brain. What is the deal?”

“I am just overwhelmed by how a Seoul teenager looks like. That is all.” Jiwon cleared his throat. He felt like he just swallowed a ball of fire. It was strangely hot suddenly

“Do boys from where you come from looks different? Like they have antennas growing out of their head or they have two heads OR they have tails?” Junhoe laughed so hard till he shed tears. Weirdly enough, seeing Junhoe so amused tickled Jiwon as well. The tensed situation melted away and they calmed down as though nothing happened.

“Follow me there to where the buskers are. My friend is one of the performers and I promised I will perform today. Junhoe walked proudly over while Jiwon followed obediently.

“You sing? Are you any good?” Jiwon asked

“Boy, if you are already whipped for me, you will be melted butter by the time I finish my performance” Junhoe winked at Jiwon cheekily.

Melt Jiwon did. Junhoe’s voice was amazingly beautiful, and when he pointed at Jiwon as the person he was dedicating his song to, Jiwon did cartwheels inside. The occasional winks and that sexy smirk whenever he sees Jiwon in the crowd, was just spine tingling.

Jiwon subtly took out his phone to look for the meaning of the slang Junhoe used just now. Jiwon’s eyes widened at the meaning:**_Being whipped involves doing everything she / he says. Sincerely loving her /him means you may do nice things for her, but you at least know where to draw the line._**

Jiwon smiled at Junhoe while repeating his new mantra, _“know where to draw the line”_ under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Jiwon literally waltzed into school the following day. He had a splendid video call with Jinhwan the previous night since Jinhwan managed to sneak into the computer lab after lights out; and they had an exceptionally lengthy conversation. It has only been a month since Jiwon moved to Seoul and every conversation counts. His new parents are wonderful. Despite being busy moguls themselves, dinner was mandatory and Jiwon really appreciate them more as the day passed.

Chanwoo has been great and Jiwon has been making new friends. A part of Jiwon finds it hard to discuss his new life to Jinhwan, yet part of him wish he could tell Jinhwan everything. But deep down, Jiwon suspects Jinhwan is avoiding the topic too. Jiwon tries his best to not accidentally flaunt or talk too much of his life in Seoul. He fears he will make Jinhwan feel either left out or feel like Jiwon has changed. Yet weirdly enough, Jinhwan never ask as well. Somehow although it works out, their conversations were getting awkward and scheduled further apart. Either Jinhwan was unable to secure computer time or Jiwon was busy with either school or family time.

Jiwon hummed a tune as he walked into the schools ground paying no attention to his surroundings. Until his eyes saw his relationship’s Achilles heels. Koo Junhoe standing in all his glory just having a normal conversation with a faculty member. Jiwon unknowingly stopped in his track and just set his sights on him, doubling as a human scanner. Junhoe was beautiful from head to toe. Junhoe was wearing a new jacket today and it showed off his built more than ever. It accentuates his toned arms and the slim cut compliments his slim waist.

“Yo cuzzy!!” Chanwoo calling out to Jiwon taking his attention away from Junhoe.

“Hey Chanwoo. How was dinner with Lisa's parents? Guess you guys are official now huh?”

“Stop… you are making me blush. Well it went well, how can it not? I am charming, good looking and so polite. Whose parents won’t allow me to date their daughter?” Chanwoo clicks his tongue and winked at Jiwon. “Oh. Guess your date is here"

“My date? Who are you talking ab--" Chanwoo didn’t have to answer that question. His scent wafted through the air and Jiwon’s body froze once he caught a whiff of it.

“Hey Jiwon. Lunch later? I made my ahjumma packed an extra lunchbox for you. I want you to try her Fried Rice! She normally adds generous servings of wagyu beef and there is also truffle omelette for side dish. It is my favourite comfort food. Join me please" Junhoe batted his eyelashes at Jiwon and Jiwon nodded without realizing he even did that.

“Woah cuzzy, you need a seat? You look giddy" Chanwoo shook his head at what he just witnessed and left them both alone, laughing as he walked away.

Jiwon felt embarrassed he was exposed again. Junhoe and him has been thick as thieves since their very first day out. Chanwoo claims it counts as a date but Jiwon insists it was an outing and Junhoe, well, he didn’t care for labels. Hanging out with Junhoe was Jiwon’s guilty pleasure. It was like a fat kid on diet in a candy store. Just admiring but not buying anything. There were nights Jiwon would cry out of guilt yet there were nights he felt the time spent with Junhoe was too short. Jiwon had to remind himself that he was just Haon's replacement in Junhoe’s life.

Yet despite convincing himself that he is Haon’s “duplicate”, Jiwon could not stop feeling drawn to Junhoe.

“Jiwon-ssi, damn boy, you are making me blush”

“What! what?” Jiwon was flustered

“You were almost drooling there just making googly eyes at me. Aww Jiwon, if only you are not with that Jinhwan dude, I swear I will kiss you right here right now. BUT it is I, Koo Junhoe, the most respectable man in this school. Also, the most good looking. The one worthy to make Kwon Jiwon drool” Jiwon tackled Junhoe and threw fake punches on Junhoe’s arm.

“Let’s go, the lunch can be our breakfast. AND to be clear, I was drooling over the thought of lunch. Not at you.”

“Sure Jiwon, today I will allow you to use that excuse. How about all the other time I caught you staring at me without lunch in my hand. I know I am what you want to devour right. But seriously Jiwon, is Jinhwan really more handsome than me?” Jiwon made a silly face and Jiwon laughed. Junhoe crossed his eyes and pulled his ears. “How about now? Do I look better than Jinhwan?” Jiwon could only laugh. "_To be honest Junhoe, you are more beautiful than him. But I am not that kind of man to leave my boyfriend for another man”_

They found a bench to share their <strike>lunch </strike>breakfast together. Junhoe laid out the spread and Jiwon was now getting used to gourmet lunch and dinners. Something he wish he could share with everyone else’s in the orphanage. Before Jiwon could snap out of his thoughts, Junhoe was trying to feed him a spoonful of the fried rice. “Junhoe, I can eat by myself.” Jiwon tried to take the spoon away but Junhoe was quicker. “Junhoe please. The others can see us”

“I swear no one cares. Let me feed you please. This is a spoonful of fondness from me, you cannot turn that down” Junhoe pouted his lips dramatically to appeal to Jiwon

Jiwon smirked and open his mouth wide enough for Junhoe to feed him. Without realizing, Jiwon heard students cheering and celebrating that moment. “Congrats Junhoe!!!” Jiwon looked around and it was Chanwoo and Lisa. Jiwon stared at the new couple hard until the moment he felt Junhoe’s hand on his. “Jiwon ignore him, he is an immature brat. We have to eat fast, class will start soon”

That simple touch, left a tingly feel after Junhoe took his hand away. Jiwon saw the look on Chanwoo’s face and understood what it clearly meant. 

_**Jiwon, you are so whipped** _


	7. Chapter 7

“Hyung!! It has been a while since we last spoke. God, I miss you so much” Jiwon was lying on his bed and seeing Jinhwan’s cute face through the screen was something he wishes they could do every night. Back in the orphanage, they could see each other and have conversations till they fall asleep. Now, even with the convenience of having his own mobile phone, Jinhwan was not always available

“Hey Jiwon, I miss you too. I have been busy. I am now in a workshop with other adult orphans. We are preparing ourselves for our future. Like assimilating with society and stuff. Finding a job and night classes and stuff. I do not want to bore you with all the details” Jinhwan explained in a monotonous tone.

“You seem so tired. Are you having enough rest and are you having your meals on time? And we already discussed this, you will be moving to Seoul and we can figure out everything once you are here. I already spoke to my mum and with your good grades she can assist with helping you to apply for a scholarship under one of her sponsorship!” Jiwon was upset to see how exhausted Jinhwan looks

“Sure.”

Silence greeted them.

“By the way Hyung, I just realised that the last time we had a video call was a month ago! Can you imagine that? And I cannot believe I have been here for almost six months now. Is it getting harder to book a timeslot in the computer lab? Even normal texts take a while for you to –”

“Jiwon, look. It has been six months and they have been changes in the orphanage. Unlike you, lucky enough to have parents to give you your own mobile phone, laptop for and a computer for your own usage. We are here just abiding the rules and regulations set for us to share three computers among all of us. I must let the younger kids use it for their school work. I have my workshops to attend to unlike you with a secure future with your rich ass parent. I don’t look like anyone’s dead kid. So, you should be happy you are born with that face”

“HYUNG! You know I never thought of it that way. We already discussed this. Your future is secure too! Even if you don’t wish to study anymore, you can always intern in either of my parents or my friends’ parents’ company.”

“And what? To be pitied by all of them and be the charity case?” Jinhwan saw his own facial reaction from the screen and was surprised by how resentful he looks. Jiwon on the other hand, looked like his soul was sucked out by a demon. “Jiwon I am sorry. I am tired and maybe I miss you too much. Sorry for the outburst. I did not mean it that way.”

“Hyung. I …”

“Jiwon ah, let us hang up before we, I say anything else to hurt your feelings. Bye. Sorry” Jinhwan disconnected the call before Jiwon had time to say anything.

Jiwon stared at the ceiling for a while fighting back the urge to breakdown in tears. His biggest fear had manifested. It was a guilt he has been carrying for a while. The difference was just too overwhelming. Although this was not what Jiwon wished for, it was a cursed blessing. To be adopted by a rich family yet he is now disconnected by his peers from his past.

He rolled over to his side and whipped out his phone and texted Junhoe.

JW: He literally burst. I dunno how to feel

JN: ARE YOU OKAY?

JW: I am still reeling over what he said.

JN: We talked about this umpteen time, it is not your fault.

JW: I know. But it still hurts

JN: Don’t blame yourself. He has the right to feel that way too

JW: Do you think I should do something about it?

JN: I am up to anything you suggest. I feel like you are up to something to no good.

JW: Any ideas?

JN: Send him a pic of us kissing!! That will teach him. LOL

JW: Pls. Junhoe. Be serious pls

JN: FINE. I just wanna kiss you. Hehehe.

JW: Perv

JN: says the dude with the StaringJunhoeIsMyHabitivitis disease

JW: shuddup

JN: Why not we drive up to the orphanage and we can plan like a carnival for Children’s day. Every year my dad will organize something like this to various orphanage. It will not be under your name so that prick won’t say you are flaunting your wealth. We will head there and surprise him.

JW: Will you be accompanying me? Jinhwan is not a prick

JN: Jiwon, are you inviting me so we can sleep together? Woo Jiwonnie

JW: God Junhoe, serious!

JN: PFFFFTTT. You wanna do this? I will immediately call my dad secretary to organize this immediately

JW: It would be nice

JN: Chanwoo?

JW: I will update him of this road trip.

JN: Sure. See you in school tomorrow?

JW: Of course.

JN: Are you sure you are ok? You wanna come over?

JW: NO!

JN: A dude gotta try! Nights

JW: Nights Junhoe


	8. Chapter 8

_“I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell”_

Junhoe sang out loud feeling carefree. After a month of planning, Junhoe felt he deserves this road trip. He did not tell Jiwon that he made his dad donate double his normal amount to Jiwon’s orphanage. He knew Jiwon will freak out, reject the offer and get all nauseatingly naggy. He wanted to do something special for Jiwon. There will be live food stations serving Korean street food, hot dogs, ice cream, churros, face painting and all the works. The carnival will be open to public as well. Normally they will charge them for entrance fee and contribute it to the donation drive, but this time around, Junhoe decided to not do that so everyone could enjoy themselves and he hope Jiwon will be happy to see all his old friends.

Jiwon did not tell Jinhwan of the road trip yet as per Junhoe’s suggestion. Jiwon wanted to introduce Chanwoo and Junhoe to Jinhwan but Chanwoo and Junhoe did not fell the same way. It was not an elitist thing, but they were unhappy with how Jinhwan was giving the hot and cold treatment to Jiwon. Some days Jiwon will text Junhoe all cheerful and there were nights Jiwon would be too upset to talk. The only constant was Jiwon texting him daily. Junhoe was happy as it gives Jiwon a reason to not shy away from Junhoe.

Junhoe knew this is not the same feeling he had with Haon. It is not a mere friendship. It is something beyond that. He finds it endearing whenever he catches Jiwon staring at him from his peripherals. Be it in class, or during assembly, when they hang out with their friends and especially lunch. Something about Jiwon sneaking a look or two while sharing a meal makes Junhoe’s heart thump. It was something intimate and thus why he always insists to have meals with Jiwon in school.

Junhoe aren’t sure why Jiwon self-confidence is low. He is a hunk in his own right. He is muscular yet lean, his face is so cute, like a little bunny. His two front teeth are slightly bigger than the rest and Junhoe finds it so adorable. He prays the Kwons will never send him to the orthodontists ever. Jiwon’s veiny arms is a sight Junhoe enjoys. His innocence was endearing too. Although he wishes he knows how to comfort Jiwon and make him realize that everything is okay. The one thing that sends Junhoe into a cardiac arrest each time is when Jiwon flash him a smile. Junhoe looks fine from the outside but if only Jiwon knew what he does to Junhoe each time. His eye smile, his dimples and his teeth slight protruding. Junhoe wish he could just smush Jiwon to death.

“Sir, we are here.” Junhoe’s driver informed them

“Alright!!! Let us get to work.” Junhoe slap the back of sleeping Chanwoo and Chanwoo woke up instantly. Jiwon already alighted the car heading to the carnival ground. “Chanwoo, do you think Jiwon will find his happiness?”

“I hope so. He was so jittery through the car ride. I could feel it even though I was asleep”

“Look at him go. Come let us help in whatever way we can. Giddy-up Chanwoo!” Junhoe slapped Chanwoo’s butt and the two boys ran around like kindergarteners playing catch.

The carnival looks amazing and Junhoe could not stop feeling proud of the weeks invested in planning for this. Rarely does he gets involve with the planning but anything for Jiwon. The tentage was huge and colourful and the crowd was buzzing with excitement. The lines for the food stands was snaking all the way to the back and the looks on the little kids face on the carousel was priceless. Junhoe even made sure to add in games age appropriate for the older kids and he could see them having a go at those.

Chanwoo was now assisting the face painter to add colours to those adorable angels faces and Jiwon was… wait where is Jiwon? Junhoe looked around and there was a sinking feeling in his gut. Jiwon must have met up with Jinhwan and they should be making out right now.

Junhoe’s heart was crushed. He knew of the possibility of witnessing them sucking face with his own eyes, but he did not expect just imagining it would be so devastating. It was as though his heart was pierced by Zeus’s thunderbolts. It hurts so bad. All the months of pretending and acting cool was now unfolding itself. Junhoe was just a normal teenager with jealousy tendencies as well. Junhoe exhaled hard and walked towards the balloon making stall and put on a big smile for the little kids.

Yet deep down, he wishes he could see Jinhwan for himself and see what he was lacking. Despite being a straight A student, a member of the music club, dog lover and great looking, in Jiwon’s eyes, Junhoe still does not measure up. Junhoe sighed again when an image of Jiwon kissing Jinhwan flashed in his mind. _Damn it. This carnival better makes Jiwon happy, this is torture for me_


	9. Chapter 9

Jiwon did not waste any time upon arriving in Haenam. He sprinted out of the car towards the orphanage and searched through the hallways for Jinhwan. Rooms after rooms he searched and Jinhwan was not present. Jiwon thought long and hard and it was confusing him. Being one of the older boys in the centre, Jinhwan will normally be very hands on with events. Jiwon headed over to the administration office and it was locked. Everyone was out enjoying themselves. Who would not? The scale of the carnival was grander than anything ever organized by them.

Jiwon panted by the staircase trying to eyeball where Jinhwan could be. Jiwon was going at a manic speed and his battery was depleted. He does not recall the school to be this big the last time he was here. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush, maybe it was the immense anticipation of seeing Jinhwan again or maybe it was the long drive here, but he was feeling exhausted. Jiwon decided to take a second to take in the sights and a smile crept up on his face. He straightened his back and admired what Junhoe organized. Jiwon participated in a lot of donation and adoption drives yet this, was just out of this world. It was like Lotte World had a child and decided to come and grace the orphanage. How did Junhoe even manage to arrange for amusement rides to be set up? Although not as grand as the actual theme park, the little kids knew none the wiser and the glow on their faces melted Jiwon’s heart. All this was made possible by Junhoe.

Jiwon decided to delay his search for Jinhwan and enjoy with the rest of the kids for a bit. This day was about them, not him. He stepped out and caught sight of Chanwoo making a mess trying to paint a little kid face and Jiwon laughed. He was really starting to adore Chanwoo. Silly, handsome and a babe magnet. Lisa looks like a model waiting to slay the world, yet she is proud to be called his. Without realizing, Jiwon eyes scanned the area for Junhoe.

Jiwon weaved through the crowd aimlessly just soaking in all the kids giggling and hyped up from sugar rush. Jiwon stopped at a stand selling hotdog and picked up three to share with Chanwoo and Junhoe. Jiwon with hotdogs in his hands walked over to where he last saw Chanwoo and realised Junhoe was now helping him paint the face of a couple. While getting their face painted, the guy had his arms around the girl shoulder and shared kisses whenever Junhoe or Chanwoo stopped to dip their brushes in the paint pot. Jiwon was wishing he could do it with Jinhwan. He knows deep down it was sappy but Jiwon knows Jinhwan loves these whimsical couple activities. Jiwon must be missing Jinhwan a bit too much he is starting to see Jinhwan everywhere.

Even the boy being kissed started to look like Jinhwan to him. His back was similar, his hair was alike and even his jeans had an identical stain that Jinhwan had from sitting on a painted bench. Jiwon froze and felt his energy being drained and the ground he stood on was swallowing him. “Hyung” Jiwon called out but no sound came out from his mouth. “Hyung” Jiwon took one wobbly step at a time towards the boys. “Hyung”. Jiwon swore he was calling out for Jinhwan as loud as could but it the music was too loud for Jinhwan or maybe that is not even Jinhwan.

Jiwon saw that Junhoe caught sight of Jiwon approaching him and flashed a smile at Jiwon. Weirdly, Junhoe face must have mirrored Jiwon’s because that smile immediately changed to a frown and his eyes filled with confusion. Jiwon saw Junhoe saying something to the guy and then Junhoe poured a pot of paint over that guys head confirming Jiwon’s fear. Junhoe pointed to Jiwon and that guy turned to face him. Even with paint running down his face, Jiwon could identify him as Jinhwan. Jinhwan eyes went wide, his mouth gasped while his date was just going delirious.

Jiwon legs finally had some energy for him to turn around and run off to a quieter place. Jiwon did not shed a single tear and he was not sure what he was feeling right now. It was a cocktail of anger, confusion, shock and relief. _Wait what?_ Jiwon was confused why he was even feeling relief. _What does this mean? Why am I… What is going on?_

Unconsciously he ran all the way to the bench Jinhwan and him use to sit on their dates. It was slightly further away from the orphanage and he was surprised he ran all this way out. He panted hard, smiled to himself and shouted out loud to regain his composure.

He was still unsure of what to make of this situation. A part of him was amused by Jinhwan’s face dripping with paint and his girlfriend with her mouth hanging wide open in shock. And Junhoe, he looked pissed. OMG Junhoe. Jiwon took out his phone and texted him

JW: are you okay?

JN: ARE you OKAY? WRU?

JW: on a bench. You looked pissed

JN: I asked that prick his name. I saw your face. He answered Jinhwan. IDK why I did that. Chanwoo pulled me away before I got into trouble

JW: SORRY

JN: seriously. THAT was what holding you back?

JW: shuddup. ROTFL

Jn: u laffing. So… you are ok. You want me to go over?

JW: I will be back soon.

JN: faster pls. let’s go hm

JW: He’s here

JN: FUCK. I will find you


	10. Chapter 10

“Jiwon, hey, I am sorry. I did not want you to find out like this but what are you doing here?” Jinhwan had time to wash some paint off but he still looks like a mess. Jiwon had to stop himself from laughing. “Jiwon, I was just—”

“How long have you been with her?” Jiwon asked in a neutral tone.

“A month or two after you left. I don’t keep track.”

“LIAR!” Jiwon surprised himself. Guess he was not as cool as he thought of himself. “Hyung, I missed you so much and I was looking forward to our future. No wonder you have been so absent in our relationship”

“Jiwon, I am sorry. It is not you it is me”

“FUCK. You are going to use that excuse?!”

“It is me, initially I was cool with everything and I guess my low self esteem took over. Initially I was lonely and miss you so much and So Eun was just there cheering me on. Then somehow, I could not stand to see your riches. I got consumed with envy and I related more to So Eun. Just a local girl with nothing like me. I was threatened by the new you”

“WOW!”

“I guess you and I, we were just seeking solace from each other. It was not –”

“You JUST said you are seeking solace with So Eun too! Fuck. You are a fucking player. Preying on vulnerable loneliness. You act all lonely and find someone to be your mood booster? Is that what I and So Eun are to you? Now I can clearly remember. You started to be close to me after you saw me crying in church missing my parents. Was that when you decided--- WOW FUCK YOU!”

“Jiwon, shit. This was not how it was supposed to be”

“HELL YEAH. BECAUSE YOU GOT CAUGHT!!!”

“What are you doing here? Were you invited or what?”

“Seriously HYUNG!! THAT is the question you are asking me right now?” Jiwon walked over and sat on the bench with his head still spinning. “Junhoe. Junhoe planned all this for me to surprise you. Junhoe been working hard for the past few weeks to plan all this to reach this grand scale so you would be surprised. Junhoe thought of this. Guess what? I was the one surprised. You were there unguarded having a wonderful time with So Eun and I guess that is all that mattered. Junhoe orchestrated this to surprise you, to make you happy and guess you were happy. So, one point for Junhoe!”

“Jiwon, I am sorry. That is all I can offer you now. I am sorry. Again.” Jinhwan was perplexed by Jiwon mood change. There he was a second ago screaming and now he had this huge smile on his face. But his eyes were not on Jinhwan. Jinhwan turned around and saw the guy who poured paint over his face approaching them. “Look this is between me and Jiwon. I am ready to fight if you are!”

“Fight? I don’t have time to entertain clowns like you and I shall not get my hands dirty” Junhoe switched his attention to Jiwon and walked towards him with his arms wide open.” You need a hug?”

Junhoe’s heart leapt out when Jiwon accepted his offer. “What the fuck Kwon Jiwon” Junhoe whispered

“Shut up. You will never get a chance like this again.” Jiwon buried his head in Junhoe’s broad shoulder and hung on to him

“Well... well... well…. Is this a case of the pot calling the kettle black? Fuck. You were cheating on me too!” Jinhwan said it with malice lacing his words

“Fuck you shorty. You blew it and I swear on my late mother’s grave we are just friends. This fool was so loyal to you that he turns down every boy in school. It was always ‘Oh I have a boyfriend’ ‘Oh Jinhwan will be upset’ “Junhoe mocked Jiwon. “This boy is a fucking gem. He is smart, he is kind and he look the loveliest when he is focused on something. He also can sing, he can play a mean game of basketball, his smile is all that matters to end all the worlds’ problem but You, asshole, just lost all your claims on him. And guess what, the internship I secured for you. GONE BITCH!” Junhoe dropped his imaginary mic and walked away with Jiwon. As they walked away, Junhoe could not help himself from turning around for the last time to flip the middle finger at Jinhwan and sticking his tongue out. Childish it may be, but it felt so good to Junhoe.

Jiwon walked away with a single thought. **_“I don’t think I can ever face Junhoe ever again”_**


	11. Chapter 11

“Jiwon Hyung, wait!!” Chanwoo called out but Jiwon dashed into the comfort of his own house. Chanwoo was torn with the idea of chasing after him or to stay in the car.

“Let him be. It was a miracle he even wanted to drive back with us” Junhoe was hurt Jiwon refused to talk to either one of them through the ride, but he knew Jiwon was embarrassed. Imagine hyping up your “perfect boyfriend” for almost a year and then he turned out to be a gigantic asshole. Worst part about it, the disaster was witnessed by Junhoe and Chanwoo. If only they were not there, Junhoe was convinced Jiwon would have had a better time to process it. Yet some part of Junhoe could not stop laughing at the sight of Jinhwan being drenched with paint. Serves that shorty right! How dare he broke Jiwon’s heart!

“Junhoe, drop me off at Lisa’s. I am exhausted and she wants me to sleepover.” A cheeky grin suddenly appeared on Mr Exhausted.

“GO Chanwoo!!” Junhoe teased. Deep in his heart, he wishes he could be with Jiwon to accompany him through his break up.

“SHUT UP. Her parents are not in town and THEY invited me over to accompany Lisa and her house have CCTVs at every corner. I don’t think I can even sneak past her room without her parents getting alerted.”

“Well good luck then. Say Hi to her for me” Junhoe then gave instructions to his driver to drop Chanwoo off and sat back in his seat wondering. What should he do for Jiwon to cheer him up?

The way Jiwon stared out of the window haunted Junhoe. What a stark difference. He clearly remembered Jiwon was as chirpy as a bird when he picked him up at the break of dawn. Yet on the way back to Seoul, Jiwon looked lifeless and broken. Although he often wished for Jinhwan to not be in the picture, he did not want to see Jiwon devastated like this. He would rather wait for them to break off amicably then Jiwon being fooled.

Before Junhoe could find up any ideas on how to cheer Jiwon up, Chanwoo broke his thoughts by his good byes. Seems like they have reached Lisa’s place.

“Hyung, do you know what I should do for Jiwon. He looked so sad” Junhoe asked his driver, someone he trusted with all his secrets since young.

“Be patient and be a friend. He is in shock. Give him space. If you don’t, you will be his source of rage and you might lose him totally” Jaeho Hyung has always been wise resulting in Junhoe trusting him a lot.

“I guess I have to be a ghost for now?”

“Yes Junhoe, you will know when the right time will be. Do not shy away from him too much yet do not be too assertive. You can be a bit clueless sometimes.” Jaeho Hyung checked the rear-view mirror and saw Junhoe deep in thought and smiled. _Guess Junhoe must really like this boy. _“Maybe you can just be you. Just stop initiating kisses and hugs and dates”

“HYUNG!!”

“I heard your conversations and it was so cringey” Hyunsuk laughed

“I am going to tell my dad to fire you! How dare you listen to my conversations. I cannot believe you” Junhoe sulked

“Sure, fire me and you will have to be driven around by the other drivers. See if I care. I can just offer to drive Jiwon around and tell him everything you told me”

“HYUNG, OK!” Junhoe knew he can never win against Jaeho's teasing. “I will tell my daddy to give you a raise.

“That is more like it!” Jaeho howled with laughter and Junhoe joined in as well. _“At least now you are smiling” _

Junhoe rolled his eyes at the one person who genuinely knows him the best. Having a dad who works and travels all the time and a mum who is resting with angels, Junhoe always seek Jaeho for advice in life. He ever vowed that he would move out if his dad ever let Jaeho go. But now, Junhoe wants to add Jiwon into his small circle of loved ones.


	12. Chapter 12

Chanwoo and Lisa sat in her massive living room sharing a tall glass of milkshake and some doughnuts prepared by Lisa’s ahjumma. Lisa was a sight to behold. Long limbs, long hair and a long pursue for Chanwoo. Although Chanwoo was always surrounded by girls, Lisa was different in his eyes. She was classy, poise with an aura of sophistication and did not have the stank of desperation. Chanwoo regularly will walk pass the dance studio to get a sneak peek of her during her practices. The way she moves was like poetry in motion. Chanwoo seriously considered to join the dance club but he was born with two left feet. So, observe he did, and she continued to dance into Chanwoo’s heart and refused to leave.

Whereas for Lisa, she never had the urge to have a boyfriend. She sees Chanwoo as a male classmate whom she learnt to ignore for a while now. But since she kept noticing Chanwoo sneaking around trying to catch a glimpse of her, she finds it endearing he would do so. The charming boy finally won her heart after his relentless pursue.

Chanwoo got comfortable fast and laid on his stomach and was updating Lisa of his day. “So Junhoe and I was happily painting this couple and to be honest I found that guy dodgy. Like that dude had a heart shape mole under his eyes. Screams lothario vibes. His girlfriend was giggly, and they clasped their fingers and they kept smooching whenever we stopped. It was nauseating!”

Lisa peck him on his lips and retreated for him to continue his story. “Then that guy was like whispering in her ears and she giggled. It took so long for us to even paint half of their face. Then –” Lisa gave him another peck on the lips. “Then Junhoe noticed Jiwon coming over to us. I only saw the hotdogs in his hands, and I was ready to just paint a huge streak across the girl face and say I was done. By then I was famished. The drive there was so long, my snacks ration finished one hour into the drive –” He received another kiss from Lisa and giggled. “Let me finish my story”

“I missed you and like the couple you were talking about, I think they were just being sweet. Like you and me. I can’t stop kissing you too.” She planted another kiss on Chanwoo and was greeted by a push instead of a hug. “Wait are you seriously that eager to tell me this story? You are resisting my kisses?” Lisa pouted and Chanwoo’s heart was a wreck

“Wait, this is related to those two clueless idiots!” Chanwoo wish to continue the kissing battle but he needs to talk about them to Lisa

“Ok, another ten minutes and those lips have to stop talking and start kissing” Lisa sat up reluctantly, but she knew if he doesn’t let him speak, he will combust.

“SO… Where was I? oh yeah, hot dogs and Jiwon. Me being hungry I saw food but Junhoe saw Jiwon looking very distraught. Then Junhoe suddenly ask that lothario, _’Hey what is your name?’_” Chanwoo threw in an imitation of Junhoe as he reenacted the scene. “Then that boy replied Jinhwan and I was so shock! I mean like, wait is this the Jinhwan Jiwon was in love with? Yet I witnessed him sucking another girls’ life through her lips.”

“Then what happened?” Lisa was now invested in the recap of the day and shelved her kissing attacks.

“Then while I was still trying to make sense of the situation, Junhoe poured a pot of paint all over his head. It was a damn hilarious sight to witness. The girl shrieked and was rooted to the ground with her eyes wide open and Jinhwan tried to punch Junhoe but failed” Chanwoo laughed out loud

“Why? Junhoe blocked his punch?”

“No, he was too short for Junhoe. He could not reach Junhoe’s face.” Both rolled on the floor laughing. Chanwoo was still grasping for air before continuing the story. “Then Jiwon ran off. Junhoe was unsure what he needs to do. What a fool. He sat there processing it and then he texted Jiwon, but it took so long for Jiwon to reply. Guess he was running away and could not multi task” Uncontrollably, Lisa and Chanwoo burst laughing again.

“Your narrative is so funny, but I bet they are so upset right now” Lisa wiped the tears she shed from laughing too much.

“Junhoe went to Jiwon and I did not know what happen then I was busy stuffing my face. Then the ride home was awkward. Both kept quiet and I had to talk to Jaeho Hyung. After the first rest stop, I moved up and sat beside Jaeho Hyung and left those two be at the back seat. That was the day I had” Chanwoo reached out for a doughnut and stuffed his face.

“Was Jinhwan cute though? I mean Jiwon was so loyal to him. How could he do that to Jiwon”

“He had really milky white skin, his hair was like a member from a boy group and he dresses well. I mean if he did not hurt my cousin’s heart, I would give him a seven? But now he turns out to be such an asshole, I will give him a one”

“So, he is a seven. Not bad. How would you rate Junhoe then?” Lisa was curious

“Junhoe is a ten! Have you not seen that guy? I would be gay for him.” Chanwoo fell over after Lisa mock punch him in the stomach.

“Then how would you rate yourself?”

“Me? I guess I am a six?”

“Baby! Why are you giving yourself such a low score? I will give you a twenty!”

Chanwoo grazed Lisa’s arm softly and smiled. “I know I am a twenty. I wanted to hear your answer” Chanwoo stopped talking and kissed Lisa back feeling thankful he has her. Unlike the other two morons who were obviously so in love with each other that they were blindsided by themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Jiwon did not wish to alert anyone in his home of his mood and stealthily walked into his studio. His mum remodeled one of the rooms to give him space to channel his creative flows. He stood in the center and allowed himself to take in all the colours at once. It was his coping mechanism whenever he gets upset. Somehow, colours soothe him like a lullaby to a baby.

It was weird how he knew something was so wrong, yet he could not figure what Jinhwan was up to. It broke him inside that he was being cheated on and for all the wrong reasons. Jiwon sat down near his easel stand and started drew furiously. Strokes after strokes of charcoal and somehow, he ended up sketching the same thing he has been for the past few months. He stopped himself and tears made his way down his cheeks.

It was a short relationship albeit the longing and missing each other since his move. He was trying his best to rationalize the feelings he has right now. Was it anger? Disappointment? Betrayed? Jiwon could not figure it out. His emotions hit him hard and he was getting angry with himself for not understanding what his heart is feeling.

“Are you okay Jiwon?” His mum placed her hand on his shoulder and Jiwon sobbed harder. Chaerin may be a tiger in the boardroom but no one can deny that she is a very gentle and hands- on mother. “Did something happen at the orphanage? What happen? I hate seeing my son crying like this”

“Mom, I am sorry to make you worry. I am okay” Jiwon sniffled wiped off his tears with his sleeves and tried to play it off. “We had a great time, and these are tears of joy”

“REALLY Jiwon? I am your mum. Although I did not give birth to you, but I can still know if you are feeling upset. Tell me what is bugging you?” Chaerin pulled a stool to sit neared to Jiwon and kept his hands pursed in hers.

“Mum… the donation drive was great—”

“I bet. So, it was so great that it made my son cry?” Chaerin let out a laugh. Her sarcasm got the best of her

“I saw Jinhwan with another girl—”

“A friend?”

“– kissing”

“Fuck.”

“MUM!”

Mother and son sat there in silence while Chaerin was finding the right words to say. She did not know how to handle this situation as a parent. If this was one of her girlfriends, she would be blurting out expletives, ordering a round of hard liquor and telling them to demand a huge ass alimony from their divorces. “Okay… how do you feel? Are you feeling heartbroken?” _Damn Chaerin_. _Who is happy when finding out they got cheated?_

“No mom. I am furious”

“Great. I mean you are letting it all out. I will be furious too. I mean if your daddy cheats on me, I will make sure he will walk out of that door on his fours and everything will be written in my name”

“Mum no… I am furious not because he cheated but something else” Jiwon hung his head as he felt embarrassed to be talking about his love life with his mum. Ever since he came in their home, they have been nothing but great and crying over this was not in the plan.

“Look Jiwon, how you feel is up to you. NO one can dictate how you should feel. Breaking up is hard to do. I do remember when I used to cry through the night when a boy broke my heart, but everything worked out and I met your daddy and we are so happy together. We had Haon and now we have you. I believe a higher power wrote all our stories even yours. Jinhwan is the end of one chapter. Trust me, you will be adding new chapters in your story. Both good and bad. A great book is not all rosy and cheerful. Even kids’ fairy tales have villains and adventures.” Chaerin stroked Jiwon’s hair ever so softly

“But mum, I am angry at myself because I am actually relief. I am such a monster!!” Jiwon blurted out how he really felt. He hated that this was how he felt instead of being sad. Sure, he did feel upset initially but somehow, during the car ride back home, his heart was released from its shackles. He feels like he is no longer bound by a hidden thread.

“I am not shock nor surprise. You have left the orphanage for a year now and you must have changed. AND it is not a bad thing. Everybody changes so please don’t punish yourself for this. I think it is your heart telling you to move on”

“I am haunted by these” Jiwon pointed to all the sketches around his studio.

“You have been haunted by eyes?” Chaerin was now wondering if Jiwon needs to take a trip to see a Doctor. She then realized that although it was in different colours and shades, it was the same identical eye.

“Not by eyes. I am haunted by HIS eyes” Jiwon looked around his obsession. It was as though his hands was possessed. He didn’t even know whom they belong to but after today, he knew exactly whose eyes he was drawing like a mad man.

It was his.


	14. Chapter 14

Junhoe stared at his ceiling to seek answers for his unsettled heart. He badly wants to reach out to Jiwon and ask if he was okay but Jaeho told him to give him space. It was a painful conundrum for him. To call or not to call.

Junhoe tossed and turned on his bed and decided to call Jiwon. Screw the idea of space. Junhoe scrolled for Jiwon’s name and hit call and hung up before Jiwon answered. _“Fuck. I really should give him space” _Junhoe flung his phone across his king size bed and kicked off everything on the bed to the floor. He was getting more restless and agitated as time pass.

Junhoe stood up and paced his room and decided to head to the kitchen for snacks. _Wonder what can ahjumma whip up for me. God the last I ate was at the carnival_. He walked into the colossal kitchen while humming, eyes searching for the presence of ahjummonie. “Ahjumma… I am hungry. Where are you” Junhoe whined out loud as he dragged his feet. His tummy called out for her as well and Junhoe pat it to calm it down.

Junhoe opened the fridge door scouring for some instant snacks when he heard his phone ringing. He sprinted back into his room, barely closing the fridge door.

“Hello!” Junhoe greeted the caller while catching his breath.

“Junhoe, you called?” Junhoe checked his caller ID once again to be sure he heard Jiwon ‘s voice.

“Hey Hi. Junhoe here” Junhoe slapped himself for saying something so redundant

“I know. I have caller ID.” Jiwon asked coldly

“I was just making sure you are fine”

Jiwon answered his question with a silence

“Jiwon, I just needed to say that I –"

“What? Were you going to gloat in my face about what happened? Are you going to say _‘Look at Jiwon the fool! He got cheated on!’_ or are you going to make fun of my taste in men??” Jiwon taunted Junhoe calmly.

“No, I did not have any intention to say ANY of that. Please trust me. I was just calling in to say Hi and I hope you are feeling better”

“How can I feel better Junhoe? I got cheated on. How will I ever feel better. I feel so dumb” Jiwon confided in Junhoe.” I am sorry for chewing your head off. I really assumed you were going to rub salt all over my wound”

Silence hung in the air and both boys were waiting for the other to say something.

“Hey no. I really am sincere to erm… like … uh… you know…”

“What Junhoe? Hear me sob? Curse Jinhwan?” Jiwon was unsure why he was giving Junhoe a hard time. “I wanted to bring you to where I grew up and introduce you and Chanwoo to him and he introduce So Eun to us. What a day!”

“Jiwon I … Chanwoo...”

Jiwon let out a laugh and Junhoe’s’ heart glowed hearing Jiwon was actually laughing although he was worried Jiwon was having a psychotic breakdown. One minute he was giving Junhoe hell and the next, he was laughing “Would you want to talk about it? I am here you know. Always here… for you”

Jiwon looked out of the window staring in the dark and realized he wished Junhoe to be by his side. “Junhoe, do you think your dad will mind if you sleep over? I need to talk to someone but not Chanwoo. He texted me just now saying he was at Lisa’s. Don’t want to intrude” Jiwon did not have the guts to tell Junhoe that he wanted Junhoe and not Chanwoo. Even if Chanwoo was not with Lisa, he still wants Junhoe

“SURE, YES I will be there as soon as I pack my bag and yes.”

Jiwon laughed again.

“Jiwon…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you… for letting me in”

” See you later”


	15. Chapter 15

Junhoe jumped into the showers gleefully. Jiwon invited him over to talk!! After hours of self torment, Jiwon finally called him!! Jiwon!! _ “You cannot be too happy Junhoe, he just broke up with that loser. Be solemn!” _ Junhoe reminded himself. He stepped out of the showers,checked his reflection and liked what he sees.He flexed his biceps, tightened his abs and winked at his own reflection. “Perfume or no perfume?” He went through his perfume collection to look for a scent that says I-am-here-as-a-friend-but-i-can-be-more-than-that. He tested one perfume bottle after another and all screamed I-am-here-to-sweep-you-off-your-feet. _ “Damn Junhoe, why do you have to be so sexy all the time?” _He finally settled on Bleu de Chanel. He remembered Jiwon saying he likes this the last time they met.

He opened his massive wardrobe for a pair of pajamas. A gentleman needs to sleep in silk regardless of the situation. He packed his overnight bag and danced his way out of his bedroom. He already texted Jaeho to drive him over and being the efficient staff that he is, Jaeho was already waiting in the foyer. “Hyung, you know I love you right?” “If you did, you would have called for a taxi instead of disturbing me so late at night. I have not had dinner.” Junhoe imitated a crying baby to tease Jaeho and entered the car still laughing away

“You know Junhoe, there will be a day when I will be no longer be your —”

“NO. you will be with me till you grow old and i will take care of you” 

Jaeho shook his head at Junhoe’s antics. A silly boy whom he grew to love over the years he worked for the Koo family. His mum died a few years ago and his dad has been distancing himself since then. Jaeho started to treat Junhoe like a dongsaeng he never had. He would bring Junhoe home for dinner, run around the park and even have secret road trips whenever Junhoe’s dad goes overseas. They went to Jeju,Busan and once to Hokkaido. They never got caught but Jaeho knows Mr Koo knew of their secret trips. Junhoe never fail to swipe his credit card to purchase some silly things whenever they snuck away.

“Hyung, should I bring up Jinhwan or should i wait for Jiwon to bring it up. Do I even mention Jinhwan? Should i like totally avoid that topic?”

“Let him take the lead.”

“I want to trash talk Jinhwan but I cannot? That will be frustrating. I am such an open book. What if I cannot control myself?” 

“You shall figure that out yourself.” Jaeho drove in silence sensing how tensed Junhoe was. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“HYUNG OH MY GOD. DO I STINK. I DID. I SWEAR”

“Just kidding. Your reaction was too funny. How do you feel?” Jaeho was worried about Junhoe

“I don’t know. I guess i really like Jiwon but as you said —”

“No, I mean about heading over to Haon’s place. The last time you went there was for his memorial”

“I did not even think of that” Junhoe was stunned by the question asked and his mood was quickly deflated. Sure, he did fetch Jiwon in the morning before they headed to Haenam but he was so excited to see Jiwon he forgot he was in the Kwons’ driveway. “I totally forgot about Haon. Fuck. Will Aunty Chaerin be okay to see me? She tried to reach out to me but I kept avoiding her. Hyung. Now i am nervous”

“Aunty Chaerin is in town so there is a high possibility you will bump into her tonight. Are you okay?” Jaeho asked out of genuine concern

“I think I will be but if dad finds out… I will be dead'' Junhoe stared out of the window as the darkness welcomed him. Everything happened so fast, he did not have a chance to think. “Hyung, my dad...” Junhoe sought for Jaeho’s eyes in the rearview mirror and was greeted with an assuring gaze.


	16. Chapter 16

Junhoe was indecisive. Should he wait for the door to be open for him or to head up to the bedroom via the back door. He reckons he knows this house better than Jiwon actually did. Time and time again he had to remind himself that he is here as Jiwon’s guest and not as Haon’s best friend. He decided to wait patiently and not act as an impudent asshole. The door swung wide open and Jiwon was looking at him with a gaze so intense, Junhoe almost grabbed Jiwon to shower him with kisses.

  
“Hey.. how did you know?”

“The guardhouse alerted me, plus I did not want my mum to be disturbed by the intercom. It is so —”

“--ANNOYING” Junhoe completed Jiwon’s sentence. “I told Haon that IT was a monstrosity.I think your neighbour can hear it as well.”

Jiwon heart twisted, Junhoe was reminiscing his memories with Haon again. “Come in. Have you eaten? Ahjumma just prepared dinner for me and I wanted to wait for you.”

“I am famished. I was looking for my ahjumma when you called me. Then I rushed here.” Junhoe whispered his answers

Jiwon and Junhoe walked silently side by side, no words exchanged between them. Tension grew thick, time was at a standstill. Stolen glances and unspoken words stayed buried in their heart. Junhoe’s eyes lit up once he saw the dining table. Junhoe misses the Kwons ahjumma’s cooking, she is an expert with traditional Korean cuisine and Junhoe always begged her to pack leftovers for him. There was a bowl of spicy soft tofu stew, rolled omelette, different kinds of kimchis, a heap of sweet bulgogi and crispy fried mandu. Junhoe’s stomach growled loudly shaming him.

“Woah, i guess you were not joking when you said you were hungry. Have a seat, I will scoop rice for you.” Junhoe was mortified Jiwon actually heard what he said a while ago and obediently listened to Jiwon while he was in a hungry trance. Junhoe saw Jiwon scooping a bowl of rice for him and giggled. Never had he seen Haon did that. Guess it was just Jiwon’s humble upbringing. Junhoe accepted the bowl and was impatiently waiting for Jiwon to start eating.

“Jal meokkesseumnida” Junhoe was surprising himself by how formal he sounded. As he shoved the food into his mouth, his gluttony took over and all his desires for Jiwon dissipated. At that moment, even if Jiwon were to be stark naked on the dining table, he would not have noticed. His spoon and chopsticks was busy shoving food into his mouth satisfying his hunger. None of the dishes were left untouched by Junhoe and Jiwon looked and watched the Mukbang Junhoe was displaying for him. 

After scraping the last grain of rice from his bowl, his brain quickly reminded him of Jiwon sitting opposite him. He had a food black out and he conveniently forgot his host and Junhoe wished for the kitchen floor to open up and swallow him whole. _ Did Jiwon really witness him pig out? Fuck Junhoe! You could have been more elegant!! _

“I guess dinner was to your liking” Jiwon asked with an assuming tone. “Wait let me guess, you liked it because it reminded you of Haon” 

“No… I liked it because your ahjumma cooked like my late mum. And i just missed her so much.” Junhoe answered in the most forlorn way

“I am sorry Junhoe. I guess today i am really an ass. I guess deep down i kind of feel jealous”

“What?” Junhoe could not believe his ears. Did he hear what Jiwon said accurately?

For sure he heard Jiwon said he was jealous of Haon

“I mean, I sometimes wonder if everyone is treating me well because they see Haon in me or they see me as me. It is just a complex I developed since I got adopted. I … I just want to be accepted as Jiwon but it is hard. Plus i look so much like Haon, I guess I feel like I am a spare. Like a spare battery when the original one wears out”

“No.. Jiwon. Although both of you look alike, you are definitely not his duplicate. He is your opposite. You love drawing, he loves math. I know yucks. You are humble and kind while he was… to be honest, he was a spoilt entitled child just like the rest of us. He did not believe in a supreme being yet you thank God every chance you get. I can give you a list but tonight is not about him” Junhoe hoped Jiwon will understand how they appreciate him for him. “Your presence in my life is something I never had with Haon and I appreciate it.”

The kind words did put a smile on Jiwon’s face but he still had doubts preying on his mind. Jiwon looked at Junhoe who was earnestly trying to make him feel better and his resolve folded like an accordion. Junhoe made him feel things he never felt before.

“I have something to show you and I need you to promise not to mock me”

“Sure! Where?” Junhoe enthusiastically asked. He would go anywhere Jiwon wants him to

“My room” 

Junhoe swallowed hard and his eyes widened with shock


	17. Chapter 17

Junhoe walked through the corridor leading to Jiwon’s room and realised the Kwon’s remodeled the upper floor. It felt foreign to Junhoe. Not because of the new facade but it was the first time he visited these hallway ever since Haon’s death

The boys walked passed Haon’s old bedroom and continued walking towards the room at the end of the passageway. Junhoe remembered this room was for storage and anger rose within by the thought of The Kwons’ giving Jiwon the storage room instead of a normal bedroom with an ensuite bathroom with a view.

Jiwon looked at Junhoe with a solemn look and whispered , “Do not judge me. I will kick you out so fast”. Junhoe nodded and was praying he would not act out. How dare they treat Jiwon like this!

Jiwon push open the door to reveal what seems to be his studio and Junhoe was surprised by the turn of events. There he was plotting ways on confronting the Kwons for mistreating Jiwon yet they converted their storage into an art studio. Junhoe stepped into the studio humbly and was amazed by Jiwon’s skills. “Wow Jiwon, I did not know you had an inner Picasso in you. Chanwoo did not even tell me you could draw like this! I always assumed when you said you like drawing, it was stick man and the sun drawn in the corner kind of drawing.”

“You mean like a kindergartener? That is such an insult. You saw me doodle before!” Jiwon quipped. ”Seriously, you are the first one in here. I mean, my parents definitely came in… I mean friends. You first” Jiwon realised he was speaking like a caveman. That was the effect Junhoe had on him.

“I guess you can only draw one thing?” Junhoe laughed seeing the multiple sketches of eyes. In grey and white, colours, oil paintings, water colours and even with spray paintings. “I have to admit, even though your talent is limited, the eyes are beautiful”

“Shut up. I can draw other stuff but this kept haunting me. In my sleep, when i open my eyes in the morning, when I pray, when I study, when i —”

“I get it. Every moment.” Junhoe interrupted Jiwon and he saw Jiwon suddenly blushing.”Sorry. I was being a jerk. Go on”

“Yes smarty pants. I did. Every moment they haunted me and I could not understand why, whom or where I saw them. Then today It dawned on me why I have been conjuring them up and I actually managed to complete the bigger picture” Jiwon head over to the easel stand and Junhoe realised there was a painting covered with a piece of cloth. Junhoe guessed he was in for an unveiling.

“So… you suddenly could draw a nose and lips—? “ Junhoe laughed so hard until the moment Jiwon lifted the cloth of the painting. Junhoe inhaled sharply and was at a loss of words. Jiwon’s portrait was beautiful, the detailing, the texture of it and the angles of the features was breathtaking.

“I was haunted by him. Before today, I could not for the life of me figure out why I could not get this image out from my head but when I realized who it belongs to, it made so much sense. It was the very first thing I saw that took my breath away when I just arrived in Seoul. It was so beautiful.” Jiwon stopped and walked towards Junhoe. “Can you figure out whose it is and help me tell him that I might have fallen in love with him for a while now”

Junhoe was still standing on the same spot staring at the painting with an intense gaze. Junhoe stared and stared still trying to understand what was happening. Jiwon was in love with the guy in the painting. For months. 

“Why him?” Finally Junhoe was able to speak.

“Why not him? Can you help me look for him? I need to tell him of my feelings. I don’t think I can wait a day longer” Jiwon pleaded softly

“He is an asshole, I know him too well. He is a smart aleck and he teases people often”

“But he is kind and funny. Good looking and always looked out for me” Jiwon disagreed with Junhoe’s opinion

“Are we sure we are talking about the same guy?” Junhoe was bewildered.

“Yes.”

“100% sure?”

“I love you Junhoe”

“FUGGEDY FUGGEDY FUGGEDY FUG!!”


	18. Chapter 18

Chanwoo alighted his car with Lisa and walked hand in hand to school as they volunteered to to plan for the school’s Annual Christmas Charity Drive. Chanwoo expects to see Junhoe and Jiwon but was worried how last week’s event affected them. Last he heard from both of them was after the fiasco and they went radio silence on Chanwoo. Then again, Chanwoo was busy with Lisa as well so the peace did not really bother him too much. Yet now, it is bugging him. How can they not send him a single text. Was it that traumatizing for the both of them? He understands Jiwon might need the time alone, but Junhoe? What has that clown been up to ?

“Chanwoo!” 

Chanwoo and Lisa both turned around at the same time and saw the devil walking in as well. “Well, speak of the devil and the devil is here” Chanwoo mocked. “What happened. You being quiet creeped the hell out of me. I was so worried about you.”

“Right… you were so worried that you went on dates with Lisa in Gangnam and ….”

“Ya… did you see us in Gangnam and did not say Hi?” Lisa questioned Junhoe with mischief in her eyes.

“NO. Someone told me. Why would I be in Gangnam. I was at home the whole week staying out of trouble. I was just giving you space, being a great friend.” Junhoe convincingly explained to bewildered Chanwoo

“How is Jiwon? Do you know? He texted me the other night. Right after you dropped me off at Lisa’s. Told him I was at Lisa’s and then he did not reply me till today” Chanwoo let out an exasperated sigh and Junhoe patted his head in return. “Aww you are such a concern dongsaeng aren’t you. Jiwon is fine” 

“How did you know? Did you speak to him?!” Chanwoo was surprised Junhoe had an answer he did not have.

“I ASSUMED! LET US GO FOR THE MEETING AND STOP ASKING ME ABOUT JIWON” Junhoe turned on his heels and speed walked away from Chanwoo and Lisa.

“Boy, talk about weird. Junhoe needs to relax” 

“I know right. Did I ask him anything offensive?” Chanwoo pouted his lips and acted sulky.

“Oh baby no. You did not.”Lisa reassured him “Are you doing aegyo now?”

“Yes, is it working?”

“Gosh you are darn adorable Chanwoo.” Lisa clapped her hands with glee unaware of Jiwon walked passed them, “Chanwoo, look it is Jiwon”

Chanwoo immediately stopped his silly antics with his girlfriend and put on serious front. Chanwoo caught up with Jiwon and threw his arm around his shoulder. “Jiwon are you okay? I asked Junhoe and --”

“Junhoe? No I did not say anything. I didn't even meet him after that night. No, I meant day” Jiwon stumbled with his words. 

“Fine. Whatever. Are you okay? Are you still upset with Jinhwan? We are here if you need to talk. You are not in the wrong and we promise we will not judge your relationship.”

“I know. I am over him. I guess it was just a shock and I processed it well. I just wanted to have some alone time. That is all, and I am really appreciative of all the motivational texts. Love you Chanwoo. You are really an amazing person and you Lisa, better lock this man down” Jiwon smiled at Lisa. “By the way you both looked so adorable the other day. I swear I could see electricity generated by both of your gaze”

“The other day?” Chanwoo was confused

“I went to Gangnam to clear my head. Saw the both of you in a cafe. Did not have time to say Hi though.”

“Gangnam?” Chanwoo and Lisa swore they just had deja vu. Suddenly their date in Gangnam was brought up again.

“Yeah Gangnam”

“So you told Junhoe you saw us? Cause Junhoe said someone saw us” Lisa asked out of curiosity. 

“I need to go, I had a huge breakfast. My ahjumma prepared a lot of food. A LOT." Jiwon motioned with his hands. "I need to head to the loo. Sudden tummy ache” Jiwon ran off to the direction opposite of the toilet hastily

Lisa was baffled by Jiwon's weirdness too.“Baby, they are acting funny, don't you think so? The event must been too traumatic for them that it made them they became awkward since that day. What a pity, they were getting closer. I hate to see friends fall out over boys.” 

Chanwoo kept his silence. Something is definitely not right.


	19. Chapter 19

Chanwoo sat across the room observing Jiwon and Junhoe throughout the brainstorming session. Jiwon do not have much friends so his choice for a partner was not shocking. Junhoe on the other hand, rather choose Yunhyeong who was his nemesis in the Music and Drama Club . Junhoe was definitely going out of his way to avoid Jiwon. The sight saddens Chanwoo immensely for the reason that he has been rooting for them since Day 1.

“So who would want to volunteer to be Santa Claus this year?” The chairman of the meeting was going down the itinerary list one item at a time.

“ME” Jiwon and Junhoe simultaneously raised their hands

Chanwoo saw Jiwon and Junhoe both volunteering at the same time and in a split second they were giving it up to each other.

“You can be the Santa” Jiwon offered Junhoe

“It is okay. I was the Santa last year. You can go ahead.”

“No you should do it, I am still not familiar. I got ahead of myself” Jiwon explained

“No i am okay” Junhoe reassured Jiwon

It went on that way for five minutes before Mr Hanbin decided to intervene. “Ok this is awkward. Why don't we let Junhoe be Santa. Our Santa will be part of the choir and it will be weird for Santa and Junhoe to be seperated. Jiwon, you can volunteer for some other role. I hope you can understand my thought process”

“Sir, I respect your decision, it was presumptuous of me to assume the Santa Role” Jiwon backed out of the role instantly without any resistance. Jiwon stared at his paper for a while and his face was blushing while Junhoe was side eyeing Jiwon.

“Chanchan, it is so bad. I am having a sore eye witnessing them.” Lisa discreetly whispered to Chanwoo. “Did you see just now, Jiwon and Junhoe reached out for the last sandwich and they accidentally touched each other. Then their reaction was as though they touched an electric fence. It was funny but I think everyone can sense it as well.”

“I will have a talk with them later. Are you okay to go home yourself? I think I will force them to have lunch with them. I hate seeing them like this” Chanwoo was resolved to help both of the lost souls. 

The meeting went on with Chanwoo and Lisa eyeing them like a hawk. Jiwon and Junhoe was overly polite with each other. Whenever Junhoe spoke, Jiwon will stare at Junhoe. When Jiwon spoke, Junhoe will then stare at Jiwon. Whenever they are in close proximity of each other, Jiwon gets flustered and back away while Junhoe will take a detour just so he will not have to walk by Jiwon.

Chanwoo wondered if it was his fault for being too busy with Lisa which might cause a rift between them. If only he was more attentive and made sure both recovered well after that horrific day. If only he stayed back instead of rushing off to Lisa’s place. If only he accompanied Junhoe and made sure Junhoe call Jiwon to promise he is still a friend. If only he was more selfless, Jiwon and Junhoe will not be so distant right now.

Chanwoo knew that Jiwon must have hated Junhoe’s guts for pouring paint over Jinhwan and Junhoe now hates that Jiwon was rejecting him for a clown like Jinhwan. Chanwoo should have been there to help them through their humiliation. 

Chanwoo was now convinced it was all his fault.


	20. Chapter 20

Chanwoo walked up to the two boys feeling broken. Jiwon and Junhoe was mingling with the other volunteers separately. “Guys” Chanwoo called out for them meekly and to Chanwoo surprise, they turned around and walked over to Chanwoo upon being summoned “Shall we have lunch together please. I think we need to talk and trash things out”

Jiwon nodded while Junhoe shook his head. “Please, my treat. Let us have lunch at the BBQ place you guys love so much. My treat. We need this guys day out. Junhoe please... Jiwon is up for it, I don't see why you should disagree when he is the one heartbro--” Chanwoo stopped himself before he said anything else to piss them off. “Sorry”

“OK sure, let’s have lunch. I was just waiting for you to say it will be your treat, pfft.” Junhoe smirked as he knows he just earned himself a free lunch. Junhoe took a quick glance at Jiwon and looked away. “If Jiwon is going, I don’t mind going.”

“Sure. Why not. Are you bringing Lisa along? I don’t mind is she tags along as well” Jiwon spoke out.

“Lisa is not tagging along. She have a luncheon with her mum for some cancer awareness event. What an angel.” Chanwoo gushed.

“Sure sure she is. Just wondering what she sees in you” Junhoe mocked Chanwoo. Chanwoo smiled widely seeing how Junhoe is back at being a tease. Jiwon was laughing along and seeing how they were making fun of him made Chanwoo feel less guilty for causing them to be apart.

“Let’s head out. I already made a reservation but can we get Jaeho Hyung to drive us? My driver sent Lisa to her event and I am too lazy to take public transportation’

“You are so spoilt. Again I am asking this question. Why is Lisa with you? She should have been with someone great. Like me!” Chanwoo chased after Junhoe while Jiwon stood there feeling as though he got punched in his guts. His body was hit by a sudden heat wave and he could not explain the feeling. Jiwon tried to shake it off but he was somehow bothered by Junhoe’s last statement. Was this envy? Jiwon slowly walk to the foyer where he knew Jaeho would be waiting for them. 

Jiwon felt his heart being squeezed hard by an invisible hand and hits guts was still reeling from the “hit”. He feels nauseous and had the urge to punch his fist onto a wall. The cocktail of emotions was confusing Jiwon more than ever. Junhoe has always made jokes like that but why this time it evoke such a drastic reaction?

Chanwoo gestured for Jiwon to come over quickly and somehow Jiwon found energy to quicken his pace to head over to Chanwoo. While he jogged over, he saw Junhoe smiling at him and now his heart was feeling a different kind of pain. It felt like the muscles was stretching hard and it could burst anytime. The punch in the gut was now a light tingly sensation and the urge to smile was undeniable. His breath was getting irregular and Jiwon checked the ground he stood on and confirmed he was still rooted, yet why does he feel as though he was floating in the air? 

Jiwon snapped out of it when Chanwoo slammed the door shut. That cheeky boy rode shotgun leaving Jiwon and Junhoe in the back seat by themselves. Jiwon bit his tongue to prevent himself from rejoicing out loud.

As Jiwon board the luxury car, he noticed the privacy screen was up. “Huh” Jiwon was surprised at the sudden enclosure. Junhoe placed his fingers on his lips to signal to Jiwon to keep quiet and Jiwon nodded. Their handphone beeped and Chanwoo’s text came in simultaneously. _ “Both of you better hash things out and start talking. You both need to realize all of this was just a misunderstanding” _

“Hyung, do you think they will be able to be on friendly terms again? I am so worried for them” Chanwoo asked Jaeho. “Friends?” Jaeho was confused with what he just heard and cocked his head slightly. “They were so awkward the whole day and it was so bad. I hope they will talk things out. Let us give them the privacy. Do not lower the privacy screen even if they begged for it. Activate the child lock too.”

Jaeho laughed a hearty laugh. _ Oh Chanwoo, I don’t think they are talking back there_

_~_

Junhoe closed the distance between them and whispered near Jiwon’s ear, “That fool did not know this is what we have been looking forward to.” Jiwon interlaced his fingers with Junhoe as Junhoe gently laid his lips on his. One whole day of no kisses was hellish for the both of them. To pretend the other did not exist was worst and this kiss made it all worth it.

“Miss you baby.” Junhoe whispered into Jiwon’s mouth triggering all of Jiwon’s goosebumps.

“I miss you too Baby” 


	21. Chapter 21

“That was our first day pretending to be normal friends in school and it was hard. I was so tempted on so many occasions to pinch your cute butt” Junhoe admitted to Jiwon. “Can’t we just please be out in the open and date like a normal couple. Look at Chanwoo and Lisa, they are having so much fun rubbing it in our faces, we need them to realize WE are the best couple in school”

“Junhoe, you agreed we will keep it quiet for a while and I do not wish to be accused of being with you as a rebound nor would I want to admit I fell in love with you while still being in a relationship with HIM” Jiwon was slightly annoyed by Junhoe’s persistence to inform everyone they are together. Jiwon was sure he made it clear he was scared of accusations. _ “Look at that bumpkin, dumping his boyfriend for Junhoe” _was one accusation that kept running around his mind. Despite knowing that was not the truth, Jiwon was still very conscious of his image and the fear of it being tainted by a malicious rumour. 

“You are lucky you are damn cute, i would never have tolerated this kind of nonsense from anyone else”

“So you are dating me for my looks?”

“Your looks, your body, your butt” Junhoe rubbed his boopable nose against Jiwon’s and gradually tilted his chin upward so their lips touched. He lightly brushed his lower lip with Jiwon’s upper lip and puckered it awaiting for Jiwon’s lips. Jiwon reciprocated by gently nibbling on Junhoe’s bottom lip and lined kisses along Junhoe’s lean jawline. “You sure it is just for my looks?” Jiwon’s whisper into Junhoe’s ear as he nibbled on Junhoe’s earlobe. Junhoe surrendered his neck to Jiwon as he melt under his kisses. 

Jiwon licked a small part of his neck and blew his hot breath all down Junhoe’s collar. Junhoe unwittingly allowed a soft moan to escape from his lips and his hands were working hard to unbutton Jiwon’s shirt. He unbuttoned two allowing space for his fingers to gently play with Jiwon’s nipples. Jiwon’s nipples gets harder under his touch and Junhoe smirked knowing he caused that. As their lust accelerated,the car ride was getting slower and they could hear the indicator as Jaeho reversed the car.

The car smoothly came to a stop and broke Jiwon and Junhoe’s sexual trance. Both immediately straightened up, buttoned up quickly and pat down their body to see if anything else was out of place. Jiwon and Junhoe gave each other a quick scan and both nodded acknowledging the coast was clear. They sat further apart and whipped out their handphone to play with. Before the privacy screen was fully lowered down, Junhoe quickly gave Jiwon a last peck on the cheek and immediately returned to his side pretending he was busy on his phone.

Jiwon smiled widely at the boldness of Junhoe and scrolled away. “Guys, we are here. Did you guys talk or were you both busy with your handphone throughout the ride?!” Chanwoo was disappointed to see both boys were sitting on the extreme ends with their handphones in their hands instead of them sitting near and having a normal conversation. _ “Guess I need to work harder to bring them back to normal” _

Jiwon exited the car and stood by Chanwoo waiting for Junhoe to join them when Jiwon heard his handphone pinged

** _Junhoe: Bby, go ahead_ **

** _Jiwon: Why?_ **

** _Junhoe: Look at me_ **

Jiwon went back to the car to pretend to look for his dropped wallet and laughed out when he saw what Junhoe meant. Junhoe lifted his bag from his crotch to reveal a relentless bulge with a foolish smile spread across his face. Jiwon walked towards Chanwoo still laughing. “Why? Did you find your wallet?” Chanwoo asked

“Oh I found it and it was there” Jiwon was still laughing hysterically confusing Chanwoo. Jiwon walked away from the car with Chanwoo towards the restaurant leaving Junhoe who was having a sudden headache. “Is Junhoe okay? I am concerned. Why would he suddenly have a headache? Did you guys fight in the car?”

“I guess it is still throbbing right now, let him calm it down. He will be fine” Jiwon reassured Chanwoo.

Jaeho who was now finished with his cigarette returned to the car, “Junhoe, are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home instead? I heard from Jiwon you have a THROBBING headache?”

“HYUNG!!!”


	22. Chapter 22

“Hi baby, I am exhausted. How was lunch with them both?” Lisa was sprawled across her princess bed waiting for the sandman to take over. “I am blinks away from dreamland but I want to hear your voice first” cooed Lisa

“You could just went ahead to sleep, don’t tire yourself over those two idiots.” Despite wanting Lisa to have an early night, Chanwoo misses her too and her voice was his lullaby. A guarantee for a great night of sweet dreams. “We had lunch but i think Junhoe was sick. First he had a headache then he kept clutching his satchel bag tight to his tummy region. I hope it was not a stomach flu. After food, we had ice cream then cake then snacks then coffee then we head home”

“You recapped the menu but not their progress, are they talking better now?” Lisa’s speech was now almost a drawl as she was resisting the sleeping dust bravely.

“I am not sure and this is what is confusing me. They barely spoke to each other but I remember returning from the gents and I saw Junhoe being fed by Jiwon. Jiwon bought pralines instead of cake so I clearly saw him handfed Junhoe but then they went silent again when I reached the table.”

“That is weird, maybe for an instant they forgot they were having a tiff and acted as per normal? Then realization hits them and they were more aware again?” Lisa was trying to make sense of the situation as well. Somehow the development shoo the sandman away. “Anymore weirdness?”

“Another incident was when I was at the coffee house. I was at the counter placing an order and when I turned around, I swear I saw Jiwon hooked his arm around Junhoe’s neck taking a selfie or video. But Junhoe was being cheeky wagging his tongue and all and Jiwon was just amused by his actions. Then he retracted his arm and they became awkward again” to say Chanwoo was perplexed was an understatement. Maybe what Lisa said was right, they might be readjusting to being close again in spurts.

Even if they were to move at glacial speed, at least Chanwoo knows they might be heading for progress. Sure, Chanwoo have other friends to spend time with and now he has Lisa by his side, but Jiwon is his cousin and Junhoe has been his bestie since young. To choose one over another was not going to be easy for Chanwoo. It will be akin to choosing between your parents.

“Chanchan. I have an idea. Why don’t you try getting Donghyuk to intervene instead and maybe Jiwon will respond better.” Lisa suggested suddenly

“Baby, I want to get them closer again so why am I getting donghyuk in this equation?”

“Maybe you trigger the awkwardness as well since you know the whole story and Jiwon might be reluctant to really open up. If you bring in Donghyuk into the equation, maybe the tension might be neutralised and Jiwon will open up again, Junhoe will be able to make his move and you won’t have to try too hard.” Lisa let out a yawn and stretched herself to keep awake.

“Have I told you I love you so much. Your plan was great. How could I function before meeting you.” Chanwoo gushed at Lisa’s brilliance but all he could hear was Lisa’s lightly snoring into the phone.  _ Good night Lisa, aww even your snoring sounds like a little kitten purring. _ Chanwoo disconnected the line grinning like a cheshire cat.

** _Chanwoo: Yo Dongdong_ **

** _Donghyuk: Wassup my bro!_ **

** _Chanwoo: futball court tomorrow?_ **

** _Donghyuk: Sure! Us two?_ **

** _Chanwoo: Junhoe and my Cousin, Jiwon_ **

** _Donghyuk: ???_ **

** _Chanwoo : I forgot to update you, Aunt Chae adopted him._ **

** _Donghyuk: Sure. tomorrow then_ **

** _Chanwoo: Yessa. Penalty shootout here we come_ **

** _Donghyuk: donchu dare sulk when i beat you_ **

** _Chanwoo: i am better skilled now_ **

** _Donghyuk: yeah yeah… see you tomorrow_ **

** _Chanwoo: see ya Loser_ **

Chanwoo was now more determined that Lisa’s suggestion would fix everything. Tomorrow is going to be a great day! 


	23. Chapter 23

The boys finally met up and Chanwoo was excited to introduce Donghyuk to Jiwon. Junhoe gets along with him great and what could go wrong.“Hey I am Donghyuk. You must be Jiwon.” Donghyuk extended his arms out for a handshake. “This guy only told me about you yesterday. And my eyes like what I am seeing”

Although Donghyuk was a pleasant looking teen, Jiwon was not interested. Donghyuk was easy on the eyes, his smile was as bright as the sun and this boy sure love to accessorize. He gave Jiwon the feel that he was a vibrant personality to be with.

“Are all the boys from Seoul this bold and direct? This is definitely not the first I have been hit on” Jiwon wanted to be friendly but he could see Junhoe staring at him from his peripherals. The look on Junhoe was so intense that Jiwon’s heart was fluttering.  _ God even jealousy paints a beautiful look on that boy’s face.  _ Jiwon decided to play along to see how Junhoe will react. “But I am always open to making new friends. Were you friends with late Haon too?”

“Haon? Yeah. He was. Damn. it is still weird to address him in the past tense but it is weirder to see your resemblance. I was spooked when i first saw you but I think you look much better. I am officially intrigued” Donghyuk cocked his head slightly and oscillate around Jiwon as though he checking out clothes on a mannequin on a pedestal. “You work out boy? Damn you fine.”

Junhoe finally joined in their conversation with a loud belch. “Eww Junhoe. Seriously? What did you have for lunch? Did you eat from the trash can?” Donghyuk’s pet peeve was bad manners and Junhoe was doing it on purpose to rile him up. “Wassup Dongdong. Been busy in your new school?” Junhoe made no eye contact and bumbled away before Donghyuk even answered him.

“That guy is still weird. We both play online games together almost every other day and TODAY he ask if I am doing fine in my new school? I changed schools five years ago!” Donghyuk had to laugh at the eccentricity of Junhoe, the most random yet most beautiful friend he ever had. Then a thought dawned upon Donghyuk, he just realised Junhoe has not been online for a while now. “Yo Junhoe, why have you not been online recently? What have you been busy with?”

“Are you sure? He kept declining to meet up because he said he was busy saving the world online. He wasn’t clearing missions with you?” Chanwoo was now slighted since now Junhoe not only refuse to meet him but he was also lying to him. “Yeap, whenever I am online, I never see him anymore. Now I am partnered up with this noob and my rankings dropped! Wonder what he is so busy with recently” Donghyuk coolly replied as he played with his dangly necklaces

The four boys started with team selection by playing a few rounds of Scissors Paper Stone. Donghyuk was partnered with Jiwon while Junhoe was stuck with Chanwoo. Donghyuk was pleased he was going to be getting to know Jiwon better. Jiwon had to admit Donghyuk was vibing with him as a cool friend and Junhoe was sulking that they were getting along better than he expected. Junhoe decided to suck it up and let today be a day of four friends instead of a boyfriend and two friends.

“We will go first! So who will be the goalie?” Donghyuk asked while stretching his body and winking at Jiwon. It was an adorable sight to see yet Junhoe could only see flames. He knew of Donghyuk flamboyance but this was just too much. Junhoe knows if he says something, Jiwon will be unhappy yet seeing his friend flirting with his boyfriend was a painful scene to watch.

Chanwoo stepped up to the goalkeeper spot clapping his hands ready for his opponent. “Nothing can penetrate the Jung Chanwoo wall. You guys just prepare to pay for our huge ass lunch later”. 

“Really? Have you seen my swift feet? I am sure you guys will be paying for our lunch AND coffee” Donghyuk taunt Chanwoo. “Jiwon seems good with his legs too...I bet he is great with his hands as well. So… OUCH” 

“Sorry I was just warming up, I did not realize the ball was heading for the back of your head” Junhoe sure did not look apologetic although he said he was. Junhoe smugly looked at Donghyuk and Jiwon looked at Junhoe with a knowing look. Jiwon mouthed “Stop It” at Junhoe while Junhoe planned to ignore Jiwon. He was resolved to kick the ball to Donghyuk crotch area if he flirts again. Junhoe walked over to Jiwon discreetly and kissed his ear.

“Junhoe!!”

“They are busy facing the scoreboard they won’t be able to see us”

“Junhoe i swear, if they saw that I would-”

“Kiss me? I will kiss you back so hard, Chanwoo and Donghyuk will regret being here today to witness us”

“Junhoe…”

“GUYS, LET US START!!” Chanwoo broke their bicker and Jiwon gave up with controlling Junhoe for the moment. Junhoe and Jiwon ran up to their respective places and both prayed they will be able to keep up with the act they putting up

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

“Chanwoo” Dongyuk whisper yelled. Chanwoo obediently walked over to Donghyuk. “Chan, tell me everything about your cousin. I think we are hitting it off and boy is steamy.” “Sure, he was attached, they broke up. That dude cheated and now Jiwon is single and available but i am unsure if he is planning to date. He is funny, love art and he is SUPER awkward with Junhoe”

“Cool, you think it is okay if I try?” 

“I am not his parents, go ahead. If he reciprocated, great for you. If he rejects you, don’t blame me. He is a hard nut to crack. Junhoe did try but failed miserably.” Chanwoo was laying down the facts for Donghyuk, when he knew that he was not supposed to. Then again Junhoe lost his chance so why not allow Donghyuk to be the one to heal Jiwon’s heart. I mean being all chivalrous is one thing but pouring paint over someone’s boyfriend? Too much cockiness from Junhoe’s part in Chanwoo’s honest opinion. Then again, Junhoe’s confidence and spunk was what made him special. 

There was a blaring sound signaling Jiwon’s turn to try and score a point. Chanwoo moved back and with intense focus tried to predict where Jiwon would aim for. Chanwoo stayed light on his feet and arms stretched out to block all possible entries. Jiwon swung his leg back and kicked the ball through the air straight to Chanwoo’s left. The ball grazed Chanwoo’s fingertips and Jiwon scored a goal! 

“Goalllllll!!!!!” Jiwon cheered in hysterically and ran around the court for a lap of celebration. Donghyuk ran after him to congratulate him but Jiwon received a congratulatory high five from Junhoe instead. “Jiwon, Junhoe is your opponent. I am your partner” Donghyuk cleared the air for Jiwon. Poor boy was confused

“Oh yeah. Donghyuk I scored one!!” Jiwon did a fist bump with Donghyuk and pointed at Chanwoo to taunt him. “WE HAVE A LOT MORE TO GO” Chanwoo challenged from his end.

“Ok Donghyuk, your turn, block that goal from Junhoe” Jiwon was getting competitive and riled up. Donghyuk tightens his gloves and head over to the goalie spot while Junhoe was placing the ball from the kick off spot. 

“Yo Dongdong, protect your pretty face!! I am not sure where this ball is heading for” Junhoe winked at Donghyuk and laugh menacingly. Donghyuk’s gaze became fiercer and he crouched as how professional goalies would. He was not fidgeting and became one with the goalpost. As soon as the ball was kicked, Donghyuk caught the ball effortlessly and refused a point for Junhoe and Chanwoo’s team. Junhoe kicked the air in disappointment and yelled in frustration.

Jiwon walked over to assume the kicker position, event hough Junhoe was still standing there having a staring contest with Donghyuk. Chanwoo was laughing near the goalpost and Junhoe was just swearing at Donghyuk. Junhoe finally stopped when Jiwon placed his hand on his left butt cheek and gave it the subtlest squeeze. Junhoe froze and turned his head to Jiwon who was smiling brightly at him. Jiwon realised what he just did and turned the squeeze to a pat and teased Junhoe “Oh you big baby, do you need a change of diapers?” 

That warranted a laugh from all the other boys except Junhoe, his cheek went red. “OH NO! CHALLENGE IS ON KWON JIWON!!” Jiwon shook his head unbothered by Junhoe’s remark. Jiwon bounced the ball a few times and readied himself for another shot. 

Junhoe was at the side making silly faces and jeering loudly to break Jiwon’s concentration. Jiwon was blocking him out mentally and aimed for Chanwoo’s right since he could see Chanwoo’s posture was leaning to the left. Jiwon inhaled confidently and kicked the ball hard making it spin in the air. Jiwon held his breath as time came to a still. 

“GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL” Jiwon cheered as he saw his ball safely penetrated through. He was greeted with a tight hug, his hands up in the air celebrating. When he realised he was getting hugged by Junhoe, Jiwon lowered his hands and hugged Junhoe back with sheer joy.

Donghyuk walked over to Chanwoo with confusion all over his face. “Super awkward huh? Don’t seem like it. They have been celebrating by themselves instead of with their own teammates. Are you really sure?”

“Well Junhoe was the nearest to Jiwon, and Junhoe is an idiot. Maybe he is just congratulating Jiwon for the sake of making the goal.” 

“Or are YOU the idiot…” Donghyuk locked eyes with Chanwoo hoping Chanwoo will get what he meant. “1...2...3…”

“Fuck! NO…... “


	25. Chapter 25

** _ Flashback _ **

“So what do you say? Am I crazy to have fallen in love with you? I know I have been rejecting you but it was because I was fearful of my own emotions. Too many occasions where I catch myself thinking of the unthinkables. It was never you but me. You were free to feel what you had towards me but I am… was attached to Jinhwan. I never wanted to break anyone’s heart”

Junhoe was too stunned to speak. Did he fall asleep after the glorious dinner? Is this just a trick the mind was playing on him? It was something he imagined often yet this was too much to handle.

“Jiwon… I am dreaming ain’t I?”

“No. you are not. Am I wrong to think this was a great idea?” Jiwon was now puzzled, he was so sure Junhoe would reciprocate his confession. “I am sorry. I am so embarrassed right now” Jiwon took a step back and focused his attention back on his portrait on his stool. Longingly gazing at it as though Junhoe was not physically a few steps away. While Jiwon was entranced by his painting, Junhoe was in a daze, almost hyperventilating. “I can’t … I don't know what to say. It … what?” 

“You can leave if you want. I promised, I will not mention anything about this whole wretched day to anyone else. First Jinhwan dumped me, now…”

Junhoe found strength and fought his jelly feet to saunter towards Jiwon, he got down on one knee by Jiwon’s side and had his palm facing upward inviting Jiwon to join his. “Jiwon, It is not a rejection, I am surprised that you are the one confessing first instead of me. I know I have been a tease and a flirt but my feelings were… are true. I do like you, A LOT. I wanted you to calm down from the hell of a day you had and confess maybe next week? I have not checked my calendar yet” Junhoe managed to get a laugh from Jiwon. “I know you are insecure regarding your position in our lives but trust me, you are special to me. Yes I do admit I was drawn to you out of curiosity, but the days we spent together made me realise that what I want from us is to be in a relationship. I never felt this way with Haon. I SWEAR. Chanwoo can attest to that. I am closer to Chanwoo and Donghyuk than Haon. I mean I am close with him but not that close you know. Like how you --

“Shut up. You are spoiling the moment. Kiss me” Jiwon asked so nonchalantly that it shocked Junhoe enough to lose his balance and fall on his butt. Jiwon bent over, places his finger under Junhoe’s chin, tilted it up and placed his lips so gently on Junhoe’s. Junhoe’s lips were still and soft. Jiwon parted Junhoe’s lips gently with his. Junhoe finally responded warmly after his shock fade away. Junhoe welcomed Jiwon’s advances by squeezing Jiwon’s lips in between his. Jiwon grazed his tongue between Junhoe’s lips and intruded his mouth with bated breath. Junhoe played along and chased after Jiwon’s tongue. Junhoe placed his hand at Jiwon’s nape to bring him closer to intensify the kiss. Both were getting hungrier for each other and there was no denying the air was filled with lusty intents.

Jiwon ran his fingers along Junhoe’s cheek and cupped them with his hands. Junhoe was getting impatient and moved his hand downwards to Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon gasped for air and pulled away from Junhoe with urgency. “Stop Junhoe. No. I am not ready for THAT. Sorry”

“I am sorry I guess I was ahead of myself.” Junhoe offered to hug Jiwon and he was relieved when Jiwon cocooned himself into his arms. He was fearful Jiwon would walk away and dump him for being a pervert.

“I am still a virgin. I swear I didn't do it with Jinhwan and I rather explore that part of the relationship with you but I guess I am not 100% ready. Sorry Junhoe” Jiwon shyly admitted to Junhoe while he rested his head on Junhoe’s shoulder. “Give me time please.

Junhoe hugged Jiwon tighter and whispered in his ears, “I am a virgin too.. Guess we were cut from the same cloth. I am willing to wait too. I want it to be special. One day, we will consummate our relationship. Be it a month, a year or ten years. We will wait till both of us are ready for it”

“I guess we are tailored for each other huh?” Jiwon kissed Junhoe’s ear and pulled away from the embrace.”I am surprised that such a big flirt like you are willing to wait. I was so scared you were going to rip my clothes off and howl to the moon”

“WHAT the???!” Junhoe was amused and he laughed so hard he had tears trickling down his face. 

“Please let us keep this a secret, I need to have some time to let everything die down. I would hate for you to be labeled as the rebound guy. I am sure of my feelings for you but I don't want you to be teased.”

“I seriously don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks of me. This is our story and they can shove their opinion up their arse. BUT I will respect your decision. I don't want them to hear shit about you as well. SO ONE MONTH and we go public. Agree?” Junhoe delicately placed his hand on Jiwon cheek and rubs little circles with his thumb.Jiwon rub his face against Junhoe’s palm and nodded. “Promise, one month and we can come clean. Do you still want to sleep over?”

“Hell yeah. I promise we will cuddle and nothing else.”

“Thanks Junhoe. Just want to give you a heads up. I sleep with just my boxers.”

Junhoe swallowed hard and prayed hard for his soul.


	26. Chapter 26

“NO NO, How could that be? It doesn’t make sense at all!!” Chanwoo was reeling from the fact bomb dropped by Donghyuk. Was he so naive that he couldn’t see what was really going on? Did Chanwoo lose his sharp instincts?

“Dude, you said since that fateful day, both of them started to be quiet right? Then Junhoe has not been online at all anymore, yet he was lying to you saying he was gaming with me when he was not. He is sneaking around and I think I know with whom. Look!” Donghyuk gestured to Chanwoo to take a look at Junhoe and Jiwon. Junhoe was still celebrating Jiwon’s goal against his own team. Junhoe can be clueless but not to this extreme.

“What should we do? I am pissed” Chanwoo kicked the ball towards the lovebirds without actually hitting them

“Are you interested to be mischievous? I have the mood to do so. Do you know how badly affected I am?! My rankings plummeted with that noob while he is basking in love.”

“So you want to do this because of your game ranking? Damn Donghyuk, your level of pettiness is something I could never understand. Then again, should not I be the one initiating this? I even spent nights planning with Lisa on how to bring those two back together” Chanwoo quickly weighed his options and realised he had nothing to lose. He quickly looked at Junhoe and Jiwon and realised there were oblivious that the game had come to a halt. In their own world laughing among each other. “Fine! I will do it. What do you have in mind?”

“Let us release the green eyed monster. I will continue to flirt with Jiwon.” Donghyuk came up with the plan while Chanwoo was hemming and hawing away. One characteristic of Chanwoo Donghyuk hated was his indecisiveness, and for Junhoe, his possessiveness. That was when he realised he should use those traits of his against Junhoe. “One thing I know about Junhoe is to never touch his stuff. He will flip. So let us do that. Oh Chanwoo, I am so excited”

“But will we get into trouble? I don’t want to get into trouble. Jiwon is my cousin and Junhoe --”

“Let me take the lead. I promise if shit goes down, I will take all the responsibilities. We have to resume the game before they noticed us plotting” Donghyuk pushed Chanwoo out of his way so he could take his position as the goalie. “GO! Trust me, we could have left and they would not notice, they are in their own love bubble there” Donghyuk stood in the middle and shoot daggers from his eyes towards the lovebirds direction. “PLAY BALL!!!” 

Junhoe and Jiwon broke apart and started to be in character again. “Good luck Ja--JUNHOE! Good luck Junhoe” Jiwon swore at himself for almost calling Junhoe his Jagi for everyone to hear. Junhoe winked at Jiwon as he walked away to take his position. As he approaches the ball, he realised Donghyuk was sending Jiwon a flying kiss from his spot. Junhoe saw red and it dawned on him he could not do anything about it as Jiwon is “not his” to be upset about.  _ Damn Donghyuk, stop flirting with my man!!  _

Junhoe kicked the ball so hard , the goal post trembled from the force. Junhoe was fuming yet he knows he needs to respect Jiwon’s decision to keep their relationship on the downlow. This was just a preview for Donghyuk of what to come if he continues to trigger Junhoe

“Woah Junhoe, if that was my face, I think I would have needed a trip to the hospital” Donghyuk clutched his stomach as he laughed.  _ Was it funny Donghyuk? I was aiming for your face but I missed. “ _ Ya Junhoe, chill. It is just fun and games until someone gets hurt.” Donghyuk had a grin on his face and Chanwoo knows what it meant and it is making his stomach feel uneasy. Donghyuk looks like an angel, but he needs to win at any cost. It was just in his DNA; with Junhoe’s possiveness, it was a recipe for disaster.

** _Chanwoo_ ** _ : Baby. _

** _Lisa: _ ** _ Yes Chanchan _

** _Chanwoo_ ** _ : send help _

** _Lisa_ ** _ : why? _

** _Chanwoo_ ** _ : I think someone is dying today _

** _Lisa_ ** _ : ???!!!!!! _


	27. Chapter 27

After a few rounds, Chanwoo and Junhoe team concede defeat and threw in the towel. Junhoe distracted with rage as Donghyuk kept taunting Junhoe at every chance he could. Jiwon cluelessly kept scoring goals unaware what was brewing between Junhoe and Donghyuk. “So as agreed, Chanwoo and Junhoe will be treating us to lunch and I feel like having steak. Let us head to Myeongdong, I want to get some sneakers too” Donghyuk knew by then that Junhoe was not in the mood to hang out with him anymore, but it was funny to see Junhoe’s pursed lips.

“Sneakers? That is a great idea!! I love shoe shopping. Guess we found a common interest then” Jiwon gave Donghyuk a high five and smiled at him warmly. Jiwon gathered his belongings and headed to the changing room with Junhoe not far behind.

“Seriously? We are going to spend the rest of the day with them? Why? Can’t you see how frustrated I am?” Junhoe softly spoke but loud enough for Jiwon to hear. Junhoe looked around and realised Chanwoo and Donghyuk was still at the bench cooling down. “No, I don't like what I am seeing, Donghyuk is clearly flirting with you yet you are accepting his advances.”

“Junhoe, look. You know how I am, a loyal man. Nothing could make my feelings for you falter. It is just that we have a lot of common interests and I just want to make more friends. That is all. Please do not put too much thought into this. We will have lunch with them and you can see how normal we are. AS FRIENDS” Jiwon stole a glance at the maknaes and saw that they were still chatting away. “Come here” Jiwon pulled Junhoe’s shirt and tugged Junhoe toward him. Jiwon gently bit Junhoe’s pursed lips. “Don’t. Pout. Please. I. Like. You. And. Only. You” Jiwon laid kisses in between the words. Junhoe melted at the sweet gesture and placed his arms around Jiwon’s waist. “Do that again please. Maybe a long ass sonnet. I deserve the kisses. Or maybe the dictionary. A kiss for every word.” Junhoe returned his kiss and let his lips linger on Jiwon’s lips.

Just as Junhoe tried to deepen their kiss, they heard footsteps heading towards them. Jiwon gently shoved Junhoe away annoying Junhoe. “What the?!!!” “Them” Jiwon pointed to their direction and Junhoe refused to budge. “No. I want to tell them. We can trust them”

“Baby Please. You promised.” Jiwon begged Junhoe.

Junhoe walked away from Jiwon before he say anything to hurt Jiwon. It was just his insecurities playing him and he knew that. Yet is it consuming him from within and he hates how it makes him feel. Junhoe turned on the shower and allowed the cold water cool his rage. The soothing stream of water was helping him calm his mind. His peace was interrupted by Chanwoo, Donghyuk and Jiwon coming in the changing room roaring with laughter. “So Jiwon, guess I can finally see your body huh” Donghyuk razor sharp words was penetrating his ears and he grit his teeth to stop him from the verbal diarrhoea building up in him. Junhoe clenched his fist and continued showering pretending nothing was bothering him. 

* * *

“Jiwon, what are you ordering?” Donghyuk took the menu and scoot closer to Jiwon. Junhoe was sitting diagonally from Jiwon and he could only afford to look through the menu silently. He scanned the menu for the tenth time and the only thing he had an appetite for was Donghyuk’s head on a platter. Junhoe chuckled to himself imagining that. 

“What was so funny?” Chanwoo braved himself to speak to Junhoe. Throughout the journey to the restaurant, Junhoe was quiet and not participating in any of their conversations. Chanwoo knew that was Junhoe fuming from within. He knew Junhoe since they were kids and when Junhoe rages, it is not a sight to see. “Ouch” Donghyuk suddenly jolted in his seat. “Sorry, I was just adjusting my sitting position. Did I accidentally kick you Bro?” Junhoe asked Donghyuk unapologetically. “Blame my long legs.” Junhoe shrugged it off

The boys finally placed their order and were just discussing what and where they were planning to do during the school break. Junhoe smiled thinking of all the time he plan to spend with Jiwon once they are done with the Charity Drive. They were now busy practising for the performance they will be doing for the hospital. All the snuggling and cuddling and kiss-- Junhoe’s train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw Donghyuk tucking a strand of stray hair behind Jiwon’s ear. Jiwon immediately turned his face away but damage was done.

“Fuck this. I am leaving” Junhoe stood up so suddenly, his chair fell over. Junhoe opened his wallet and threw cash on the table. “This would cover this meal and whatever dessert you want and even for the fucking sneakers you want. So Donghyuk enjoy yourself!” Junhoe turned on his heel and stomped out of the restaurant. Chanwoo squirmed in his seat knowing Donghyuk went a bit too far. Chanwoo panicked and followed Junhoe out. “Junhoe!!”

“WHAT!” Junhoe hissed at Chanwoo.

“Come back please. Donghyuk was just being cheeky. Please, think about Jiwon.”

“Jiwon? Why? He is having a great time with Donghyuk. I gotta go. You better let me before one of your faces gets punched”

Chanwoo let Junhoe go knowing a storm was brewing


	28. Chapter 28

** _Daddy Feud_ **

“Welcome to the Annual Charity Poker Tournament. Ladies and Gentlemen, today would be the night you open up your wallets as all proceeds will be donated to various charities of your choice. We would also like to take a moment to thank Mr Kwon Jiyong for donating USD 100,000 to Kid’s World; an organization that supplies games and toys to therapy facilities and hospitals. We also received a generous donation from Mr Choi Seunghyun for USD 100,000 to National Breast Cancer Foundation. A round of applause to the two gentlemen. Let us start tonight with a bang! Please get seated and may lady luck shine on you!”

The guests went wild applauding. Jiyong and Chaerin was known in their social circle as a generous couple. Rich, generous, great looking, they were the power couple Seoul never knew they needed. The other couple they need to look out for was the Chois. Thankfully they would never be at loggerheads at each other as they flock together like a pride of beautiful peafowl strutting and showing off their amazingness.

Jiyong and Chaerin had a boy whom they lost to a tragic accident, while Seunghyun married a rich widow with a beautiful son. The two families were as thick as thieves and they often host charity events on their own. Sadly Seunghyun’s wife died after years of battling cancer. Although Junhoe was his step son, Seunghyun took care of him as his own. He was grateful Chaerin was always helpful with Junhoe, something Seunghyun always feels guilty for. Junhoe seeks motherly love from Chaerin while she cared for Junhoe like how she cared for late Haon.

Unlike Jiyong, Seunghyun have to travel out most days of the year. While Jiyong handles the local properties, Seunghyun handles foreign properties. Their company, **G**lobal **D**evelopment **&** **T**rusted **O**verseas **P**roperty was doing really well under the fine management of the business instinct of Jiyong and Seunghyun. From a shabby office in a dilapidated building, to a ritzy building in Gangnam.Their competitiveness gave them the edge to be the frontier of the real estate industry despite their young age.

Jiyong swirled his wine glass and clinked his with Sunghyun’s. “You outdone yourself, this is amazing” Jiyong took a deep whiff admiring all the different notes. “It is from my vineyard in Argentina. Amazing isn’t it. I am planning to have a wine store in Italy when I retire. I will send you a crate of this vintage.” Sunghyun was proud of his collection over the years and he was looking forward to his retirement. Settling down in Italy with Junhoe sounds like the perfect dream.

“Don’t you find it amazing that we always attend the poker tournament but we never actually played?” Jiyong looked around the room in amazement of how all the players look so enthusiastic to gamble and “lose” their money. “I don’t understand why can’t they just donate their money straight up instead of wasting hours of sitting at a table placing bets”

Seunghyun was entertained by the innocent thoughts of Jiyong. “It is fun, you know.They are all huge contributors in various charities as well, but this is just a way to have the enjoyment of tax exemption AND with the excuse it is for a greater cause. Also it is a great networking event. Why don’t we try? This year. Just once” 

“I don’t know, I am not great with card games plus your competitive spirit is unnerving for me.” Jiyong shrugged and continued to sip his wine.

‘One game, there’s a room that has not been used yet. There” Seunghyun pointed to Jiyong. Jiyong could see from the clear glass, the poker dealer was waiting for players to join her table. “Come on Jiyong, we have been donating for years. We come here, drink, eat, shake hands then say goodbye. Me being your partner makes it inappropriate if I stayed back by myself to gamble”

“Why would it be inappropriate? There’s no law saying a partner cannot partake in fun while the other chooses not to. Plus we are partners, not a married couple”Jiyong wasn’t sure if he should take offense or feel guilty for Seunghyun’s truth. “But I don’t know how to play. I know there are black and red cards. And --”

“That is more than enough. Let’s play. It is for charity anyways.” Seunghyun turns to Chaerin and pleaded with her instead. “Chae, come let’s play one game. I just feel very lucky tonight.”

Chaerin laughed at Seunghyun’s childishness. “You feel lucky? But you know you will not win anything right? It will all go to charity so there's' no win or lose”

“PRECISELY! No winners or losers. Just us play a game, soak in the fun atmosphere, a few cigars and some scotch. Let us blow off some steam. The three of us have not had fun since eons ago!” 

“OK FINE! Let’s play one game” Jiyong smiled and winked at his best friend. Sunghyun can be so adorably persistent when he wants something.

* * *

“YOU CHEATED!!” Seunghyun was livid and blowing his top. “How could you win three games in a row when you claimed that you never played poker before?!”

“Hyung, I really have never gambled before! Maybe lady luck was smiling upon me.” Jiyong tried to calm Seunghyun down but them being tipsy was accelerating their emotions. “Hyung, you did not lose any money, we did not even place any bets.” 

Seunghyun staggered over to Jiyong and childishly puffed out his cigar smoke directly at Jiyong's face . “You cheated.” Jiyong returned the favour and exhaled a huge puff of smoke back at Seunghyun. “You sore loser, Chae get your purse. Let’s leave. '' Chaerin was taken aback at the progression of what was supposed to be a fun night between the partners. “Ji, it is just the alcohol talking, we are going home and you will sleep this off and call Hyung tomorrow. You hear?” Although Chaerin knew their business relationship will not be affected, she was annoyed at their immaturity. They might be best friends, but they fight like five year old kids in the playground.

As they wait for the car to arrive, Chaerin immediately whipped out her handphone to text Junhoe while rolling her eyes at Jiyong

** _Chaerin_ ** _ : Aga… they are squabbling again _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : no…. what happened ? _

_  
_ ** _Chaerin_ ** _ : they made a bet and one of them lost. _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : I guess my dad? _

** _Chaerin_ ** _ : We know what we have to do _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : pretend they are not sulking , don't get involved and meet outside _

** _Chaerin_ ** _ : then again we have been meeting outside. _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : I know… it is weird being there since Haon’s… _

** _Chaerin_ ** _ : I know… see you next week. _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : Sure Aunt Chae. Coffee and cakes in your fav coffee shop _

** _Chaerin_ ** _ : I wonder how long will it take for them to speak to each other _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : The last time was ten months and it was because Uncle Ji accidentally bought the art piece Dad wanted. I guess this time i will give them eighteen months _

** _Chaerin_ ** _ : LOL. I GTG the car is here. See you soon Aga. _

** _Junhoe_ ** _ : Love you Chaerin Noona _

  
** _Chaerin_ ** _ : you sure know how to make me happy. Love you Aga _


	29. Chapter 29

Junhoe stayed in bed upon reaching home after stomping out of the restaurant and he was famished. He had time to cool down but for some reason, the only thing he was thinking of was Jiwon’s ahjumma’s ramen. It further agitated him since he knows he couldn’t just head over there and demand for a steaming bowl of spicy ramen with a side of crunchy kimchi, soft boiled eggs, spring onions and chunky fishcakes in it. Junhoe imagine each bite and the exploding taste in his mouth. Junhoe sighed. There he was lying in bed supposedly angry at Jiwon yet his mind was thinking of food. Was food a good enough reason to just forgive Jiwon?

Junhoe’s mind was playing scenarios of what should be happening right now. Jiwon giggling with Donghyuk as they stroll hand in hand sneaker shopping.  _ “Oh Donghyuk, you have great taste! Junhoe could never relate. He is always in his moccasins.” “Junhoe? Yeah I know, he doesn't know what sneakers are”  _ Junhoe even imagined what they were bitching about him. Junhoe rolled over and realised it had been three hours since he saw Jiwon and he misses him.  _ “NO! You shouldn’t miss him! He didn’t even followed you out!” “Junhoe, he was confused, give him a chance to explain. Just set your ego aside, apologize”  _ By then Junhoe realised he was going crazy, he was fighting with himself somehow he finds it hilarious. He imagined the cartoon version of the devil and angel on his shoulder arguing and he laughed some more. 

As if on cue, his phone rang and it was Jiwon. Junhoe toyed with the idea of rejecting his call but the Angel convinced him to pick it up instead. Junhoe picked up and grunted instead of saying hello. “Junhoe, please. I told you I really have no intention to be other than friends with Donghyuk. So please” Jiwon pleaded over the line while Junhoe just kept his silence. “After you left, i gave Donghyuk a stern warning about skinship. I told him I was uncomfortable and to never do it again. I even threatened to never be his friend if he continue to misbehave like that. Junhoe please, I set boundaries with Donghyuk and Chanwoo witnessed it”

Junhoe desperately wanted to believe Jiwon but he can’t seem to let go of his rage. The word Donghyuk and the scene of him tucking Jiwon’s hair replayed in his mind, added fuel to his anger. Junhoe chose silence, worrying he might say something to hurt Jiwon. “Junhoe please. Let us meet. I can head over or you can come over or we can even meet outside. Please. Trust me. You know I only have feelings for you. Why are you letting Donghyuk affect us.” Jiwon pleas were falling on deaf ears.

“I think I am more angry at you then Donghyuk”

“ME?”

“You led him on Jiwon. That is the worst.”

“I did not. Junhoe what are you saying? I was just being friendly!”

“You see, I know we promised to keep it quiet for a month. A month of me hiding and sneaking around with you like as though I am a kept mistress. The fact that annoys me was, you did not stop Donghyuk from the beginning. You just used the excuse of being friendly and allowed him to openly flirt with you in front of me. I had to create a scene in a restaurant before you could actually see how angry I was. So all this while me expressing my anger was just a joke to you? Was it funny to you Jiwon?”

“Baby….”

“It is hard for me to contain my happiness. I am a very open and jovial person yet you reduced me to a secretive person, disabling me to emote my joy being with you. Initially it was fun and games but how many more guys will you allow to flirt with you before you get it? If not Donghyuk, how about Yunhyeong or Mr Hanbin who is helping with our performance. One month. Many things can happen. While most new couples are basking in their romance, I am forced to pretend you are single.” Junhoe could not believe what he just said. Was he this unhappy? He threw his head back on his pillow biting his lips. He knew this would happen. He shouldn’t have picked up the call

Jiwon was silent on the other line. The tension was leaving Jiwon breathless when he realised he himself made Junhoe unhappy. “You know I am a loyal guy. You know that.”

“Yes. So loyal yet you fell in love with me while still being Jinhwan’s boyfriend” Junhoe eyes went wide and he used his hand to cover his own mouth. What the fuck did he just say? 

“Good night Junhoe” Jiwon ended the call abruptly

Nice going Junhoe. Good job. Junhoe shed tears he never thought he could


	30. Chapter 30

The next day could not come any sooner to Jiwon. He was awake the whole night realizing what a shitty asshole he was. It was all about him. Him not being labelled as The Guy who Moved On Quick. The Guy Who Is Now With Junhoe As Rebound. The only label that Jiwon deserves right now was The Guy Who Does Not Deserve Junhoe The Gem. Junhoe was nothing but understanding and Jiwon threw it all away. 

After their call ended last night, Jiwon called Chanwoo over and bawled his eyes out. It took a while before Chanwoo admitted Donghyuk did it on purpose and Chanwoo kept apologizing to Jiwon for not putting a stop to it. Regardless, Jiwon knew it would never have happened, it was not for his ridiculous promise he bounded Junhoe with.

Jiwon planned to arrive at school earlier than usual but to his dismay, the traffic delayed him by an hour. By the time he arrives, Junhoe was already warming his vocals with the rest of the choir and that means he will have to wait till the day ends before having Junhoe to himself. 

Jiwon saw Junhoe looking perky as normal as though yesterday did not happen. Junhoe was still sharing jokes and laughing along with the rest in between Christmas carols. Jiwon focused on wrapping the gifts and arranging them neatly at the back of the van. Jiwon volunteered to transfer all the gifts to the hospital but he was reluctant to leave Junhoe behind. He was worried that Junhoe might have left school when Jiwon was busy shuttling the gifts to the hospital

“Mr Hanbin, I know I signed up to bring all the gifts to the hospital with you but I don’t feel so good and during the car ride over, I was feeling nauseous and I don’t think I can survive another ride.”

“Sure Jiwon, I have to admit I was getting a bit worried, you look pale and I assumed it was because you skipped breakfast. Do you want to go home instead? The rest of us can handle the rest of the tasks.”

“No. I think it is just the car ride. I guess I suddenly developed motion sickness. HA HA” Jiwon let out a dry laugh with his eyes still fixed on Junhoe. “Do you reckon the choir group need any assistance from me. I don’t know, maybe to adjust their lyrics stand or maybe guide them through the scores?”

Mr Hanbin raised his eyebrow in doubt. “Jiwon, are you sure you are okay? I don’t think they need help since their voices are their instruments and they do not have any stand to be adjusted. What is going on?”

“Have you done something wrong towards someone and you want to apologize yet you don’t know how to but you want to yet you can’t? Am I making sense. God, I suck” Jiwon was frustrated with his inability to think of something to put all of this to an end.

“Sometimes, we need to address the root cause of the problem. It --”

“It is me, I am the root cause of the problem. It all started with secrets and lies” Jiwon interrupted Hanbin before he could even finish his sentence.

“Then unravel the lies, come forward and speak the truth. Can you do that? Will that be something you can do or it is beyond your abilities? I am sure that someone can forgive you if you step up” 

“So I just need to speak the truth and all will end well?”

“I guess so. I am not sure of the exact problem you may have but the truth will always set you free. I will leave you to it. I trust you will make a great choice.” Hanbin pat Jiwon’s shoulder and headed over to help the other students.

Jiwon sat down with a group of students planning the itinerary and pretended to pay attention while his eyes were fixed at Junhoe. How he wished he could reach out, hug him and beg for forgiveness. 

* * *

Junhoe tried his best to ignore Jiwon but it was near to impossible. Luckily for Junhoe he was the lead singer and he had more songs to pretend to practice. From what he could see, Jiwon was not having an easy time as well. Chanwoo and Lisa was huddled in a corner steering clear of both Junhoe and Jiwon. Junhoe called Chanwoo over and the look on Chanwoo’s face was comical; his eyes went wide and his cheeks were now flushed with pink hues. Junhoe chuckled at how babyish Chanwoo looks right now. Junhoe signalled to meet at the backstage area.

“Spill. You know something.” Junhoe was sure Chanwoo was hiding something from his fidgety demeanour. It did not take much persuasion before Chanwoo sang like a canary. Junhoe smiled menacingly and Chanwoo was worried what will happen to their relationship.    
“I never did like the idea and I told Donghyuk it was not a good idea since you are such a… oops” Chanwoo shut his lips up before he said the wrong thing

“Such what?”

“I mean... we know you hate it when any of us touch your toys or games without your permission, even when we were in pre-school. I told him to come and apologize to you though I am not sure he is willing to. You know him, petty is his game and I ain’t sure if he will be letting this go easily. But since the damage is already done and it did affect you, I told him to just drop it, he snickered at me” Chanwoo hates being the middle person in any disagreement. To him he is being weak whereas Lisa admires his neutralness. 

“I said mean things to Jiwon and I am sure it is irreversible, it was so hurtful. How did I even allow myself to harm him like that. I am such a low life.”

“I am sure if you were to speak to Jiwon and apologize sincerely, everything would be back as per normal. You were friends way before you became lovers, even if you lose him as a boyfriend, salvage your friendship” Chanwoo gave Junhoe an assuring grip on his shoulder and left him be.

Junhoe was resolve to fix the matter by the end of the day. He needs to fight for Jiwon no matter what.

* * *

“Are you okay Chanchan?” Lisa was upset Chanwoo was caught in the middle of the crossfire between Junhoe and Donghyuk. She hates the alpha ego in them and her Chanchan is the one suffering. And Jiwon of course. “I am, maybe I need to be more assertive and stop being so wishy washy. I have to start putting my foot down… right Baby? But I was not brought up that way. What am I supposed to do” 

“Aww Chanchan, I love that you have a big heart and your motto in life is never to hurt others. But if you are ever caught in this kind of situation again, tell me and I will tell them off for you. I will be your shield. Okay?” “Ugh, shouldn’t I be the one protecting you?” Chanwoo groaned in despair and rested his head on the table. What a nightmare.

“Chanchan, Chanchan!! Donghyuk is here!!” Lisa shook Chanwoo so hard, he swore his shoulder came out from its socket. “Fuck, what should we do? Junhoe is still pissed”

Chanwoo took a quick glance and Jiwon was still occupied at his station while Junhoe was still unaware of Donghyuk’s presence. Chanwoo got up to stop Donghyuk but Lisa was faster. To Chanwoo’s horror, Lisa tapped Donghyuk’s back and Donghyuk turned to greet Lisa. “Hey Lisa! I miss you” Lisa extend her arms and gave Donghyuk a welcoming hug. “So Dongdong” “You know I hate it when you call me Dongdong. Donghyuk please or better, DK. The kids in my new school calls me by that name”

Lisa tuts and shook her hair elegantly “They can call you Your Highness if they want but Dongdong will be Dongdong and you cannot change my mind.” Lisa continued to glare at Donghyuk who remained smiley. “Listen, fix this bloody mess before I give you kick in the balls and you know I will never back down from what I say. Apologize to Junhoe and drop this childish game you are playing.”

Donghyuk sighed and then chortled. “Lisa, you are as feisty as ever. Look I am here to make peace believe it or not. So chill. I know I can handle Junhoe so trust me please. I am petty but I sure am not stupid. I guess damage was done and that was enough”

“Seriously Dongdong? If it was damage to a property or his belongings, I would not care as much. You broke two, TWO persons heart” Lisa was annoyed by how nonchalant Donghyuk was over the whole situation. How could one change so much? The Donghyuk she knew was sweet and gentle albeit his pettiness. This is just plain vindictive and cruel. “Go over now and apologize and I am not asking, I am demanding you to”

Donghyuk rolled his eyes and curtsy to Lisa and sought out Junhoe. He scanned the area and just as he guessed, Junhoe was singing with the choir. Donghyuk had to admit Junhoe’s voice never fail to impress; Junhoe was able to confidently slay any genre of songs. Donghyuk slowly approached Junhoe to call a truce. Will he be forgiven today? Donghyuk seriously don’t care. “Yo Junhoe. Woah your voice is getting better. I am amazed” 

Junhoe charged at Donghyuk and grabbed his collar. “What the fuck! Why are you doing here? Go before I ----” Donghyuk and Junhoe scuffle was interrupted by a sudden announcement over the Public Announcement system

“Hi guys. I am Kwon Jiwon. Sorry I sneaked out from helping you guys but I need to get this out of my chest. You see, my late parents always told me to live a life with honesty yet I failed to. I fell in love with a boy in this school. He was the one reason why moving to Seoul was interesting, he was the reason I felt like I belong and he is the reason why my heart beats the way it is. I was selfish, I wanted to have the best of both worlds. I wanted everyone to have a good clean impression of me yet by doing that, I was crushing his heart bit by bit, day by day. We have been dating for over a week now yet he was forced to not tell anyone and act like as though we were strangers. I was stupid. I should have been proud to be named his and him, mine. Yet the thought of being labeled negatively got in the way of our happiness. I am taking this opportunity to inform everyone here in school today that I am giddy in love with Koo Junhoe. Koo Junhoe you hear me? You are mine and I am sorry. I really am. I love you Jagi. Please forgive me” 

Jiwon hope Junhoe would forgive him, if he didn’t, this declaration would just be the last straw that broke the camel’s back. Jiwon switched off the system and stepped out of the audio room. As he dragged his feet to meet up the rest, he caught sight of Junhoe running towards him. Jiwon was contemplating if he should smile with relief or worry over a breakup. He took a deep breath and held his head up high. “Hey Junhoe. Regardless of what you decide I am sorr--” Before Jiwon could end his sentence, Junhoe planted a kiss square on his mouth. 

"Shouldn't I say sorry instead? I hurt you with my words and we don't do that to loved ones. I swear I don't know what came over me, I guessed I was engulfed with envy. I never felt like this before, I almost punch a hole through Donghyuk’s face. I guess I really am in love with you. I do”

“I guess we are okay.” Jiwon heart felt warm when Junhoe nodded. They pulled each other into a tight embrace and as they hug, all the doubts and envy faded away.

“You realize we will be heading back to the rest and they heard your whole confession already so you better treat me well” Junhoe teased. “Oh no. Oh my god I am so embarrassed. I am so going to be teased” Jiwon bashfully covered his face with both of his hands

“Hey, we are going to walk back there, hand in hand and WE will be teased together. We will face everything together ok… You trust me?” Junhoe  cupped Jiwon’s cheek with his hand, the assuring warmth spreads as his thumb rubbed Jiwon’s cheek lightly. Jiwon held Junhoe’s hand in his and grabbed in tight. 

“Always” Jiwon kissed Junhoe for confidence and smiled at his love. “How did I get lucky with you Junhoe?”

“Did you forget? I was tailored for you” Junhoe winked. And at that moment Jiwon was sure they will be together, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the one week hiatus. I needed time to recover and thank you for the patience. I guess 30 chapters for November was a success!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
